


I'll Be Your Superhero

by lostadventure



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostadventure/pseuds/lostadventure
Summary: Macy Wonder moves into town with her parents. She arrives at school and runs into an old friend- Phoebe Thunderman.Her heart is racing as she hears her name spoken by said girl's twin brother, aka, her best friend. Follow Macy and Max as the daring duo that they are travel through high school together.  Something that they weren't sure was going to happen. (Kind of just a bunch of one shots following the same story line)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I hope you enjoy this book, I enjoy(ed) writing it! Please tell me what you think of it! I also have this up on my Wattpad @lostadventure if you want to check out my other works as i'm starting to get them posted here. Thanks again and have fun reading!

Hiddenville High- _Chapter 1_

Macy Wonder entered the school and looked around, only slightly nervous. Suddenly, an old classmate of hers bounced up to her. "Macy! What are you doing here?" Phoebe Thunderman asked and Macy smiled, about to answer her back when arms embraced her from behind.

"Any friend of Phoebe's is a friend of mine! Hi, I'm Cherry!" The girl said, standing next to Phoebe.

"I'm Macy, nice to meet you. Um, well, my parents decided that it would be best to be like you guys and move into a small neighborhood, away from all that... craziness." Macy said and Phoebe nodded.

"All right then, we've gotta get to class, c'mon Cherry! See you later, Macy!" Phoebe said, giving Macy a quick hug and then went to class.

Macy looked around and clutched her schedule, heading to her locker. She emptied her books into it and heard a voice behind her.

"Macy?" it asked, surprised. She turned around to see the one and only Max Thunderman. Macy felt her heart speed up at the sight of him. She quickly snapped herself out of her trance.

"H-hey Max," Macy said and Max smirked.

"Hey, how have you been?" He asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I've been good, you?" She asked, pushing her hair behind her ear and Max kept a smirk on his face. Gosh Macy, it hasn't been that long since you've seen him! Stop acting so awkward and tense around him!

Suddenly, the bell rang and Macy looked at her schedule. "Hey, um, Max, could you help me find room 107? I've got math first period." Macy asked shyly and Max nodded.

"Yeah, I've got that class too." he said and they headed to math.

Walking into the class was easy, as was finding a chair and sitting down. But sitting down at the desk behind Max was hard. She would never learn anything in that class because all she would be doing is goofing off with him. As the class started, Max passed a note back to Macy.

**_[Hey, maybe wanna come over after school today and catch up a bit? -Max]_ **

Macy smiled and wrote back. "Yeah, sounds cool." Macy then tried paying attention to the class but all she got was mumble-mumble-mumble blah-blah-blah since she had already learned what was in the lesson and started doodling a picture of her parents fighting crime and saving the world.

Max and Macy were in Science together, the last class of the day. "Alright class, today we'll be using chemicals in groups so everybody pick your partners." The teacher spoke and Macy looked at the ground and shuffled her feet. Suddenly, a hand pulled her down into the seat. She looked up to see Max and her cheeks went a bit red.

"Wanna be my partner?" he asked and Macy nodded.

"Sure, thanks," she said. They got into the lab and soon they were both mixing chemicals, adding certain supplies and were about to shake it up a bit. "You ready?" Macy asked and Max nodded excitedly.

"Oh yeah! Let's do this!" he said and Macy rolled her eyes.

Different school, different town, same old Max. Macy dumped the ingredient in and the two of them took a step back, crossing their fingers and pulling clothes over their heads. The explosion happened and the goo was EVERYWHERE. The two shared a good laugh and then were kicked put of the classroom. They kept laughing as they stumbled into the hallway.

"That was awesome!" Max exclaimed. "I can't believe you still remembered the formula!"

Macy shrugged, "Yeah, it was one of our best pranks. I'll always remember it." Macy said quietly and Max smiled.

"Yeah... Hey, let's go to my house now before Phoebe gets there." Max said and Macy nodded as they started walking down the road.

"Ya know, it's great to be some place where having powers is totally unheard of. It just makes it more fun to have powers." Max said and Macy smiled, holding on to the strap of her bookbag.

"I'm glad, it means more fun to mess around and not have somebody yelling in your ear, 'you're doing it wrong! Fix it!' every five seconds, if ya know what I mean." Macy said and Max nodded as they reached the house and he held the door open for her. She walked inside and set her bag on the floor. "Oh my gosh, Max, this place is amazing!" Macy exclaimed and Max smirked.

"Wait until you see the lair, c'mon." He said and hit a button, making a seat swing open to lead to a slide. Macy peered down it and he sat behind her. They went down the slide and landed softly on Max's bed. They both were laughing until the bunny started talking.

"A girl?! Max actually has a girl in here?!"

"Dr. Colosso, is that you?!" Macy reacted immediately and went over to the cage. Max shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"Yup," he said, popping the 'p'. "Dad turned him into a rabbit and now he's here." Max said and Macy turned to gape at him.

"That is awesome. So are these all your inventions?" she asked, lightly touching a rocket.

"Yep, all of them." Max said and smirked and Macy looked around at the inventions.

"Max, these are incredible. I can't believe you created these. I mean, I can but I can't- just, WOW." She said and Max shook his head.

"Same old Macy, always flustering."

This time, Macy smirked, "Same old Max, always excited to pull a prank or do something evil."

Max laughed and they fell on to his bed. "You know, it was weird without seeing you and the rest of the gang everyday, the first couple days we moved up here." Max said and Macy shrugged.

"It didn't feel like school without you and Phoebe's constant nagging." Macy admitted and smiled a little.

"I'm glad we're going to school together again," Max admitted and Macy nodded.

"Definitely. It'll make everything seem like normal. Different place, same old us." She said and Max nodded.

"MAX!" Mrs. Thunderman yelled and Macy sat up straighter.

"Yeah mom?!" Max yelled up.

"Come up here please, dinner time!" she yelled and the two of them headed upstairs.

"Wanna join us for dinner?" Max asked her and Macy shrugged.

"Having dinner with my favorite superhero family, definitely!"  
Macy said and Nora and Billy exclaimed, "Macy!" and ran over to hug the older girl.

"Hey guys, good to see you too!" she said, laughing.

"Macy! Hi, how are you?" Mrs. Thunderman asked and Macy smiled.

"I'm good Mrs. Thunderman, how are you?"

"I'm well. It's good to see you again."

"Right back at ya, Mrs. T. And Mr. T, it's good to see you again too!" Macy said as Max handed her a plate.

"Same to you, Macy." Macy and Max sat in the living room to eat.

"...and then he said 'but I don't know how to change a tire!'" And Macy was laughing as Max shared silly and unused stories that always made her laugh.

"That's too funny. I can't- my sides hurt," she said, laughing.

From the dining table, the other Thunderman's could hear their laughter. Mrs. T smiled as she ate. "Looks like Max is having fun catching up with an old friend," she said.

"Yeah, and I would say getting too close to her," Nora mumbled and Billy nodded.

"What did you two say?" Phoebe asked, even though she heard what they said.

"Nothing!" Nora said quickly and shove food in her mouth as Billy did the same. Phoebe rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the laughter as she ate, trying to forget that one of her best friends from her old school was now chatting with her brother and catching up with him.

She was only a little disappointed since she had eaten lunch with Macy and caught up then, but still.

The laughter slowly died down as Macy and Max headed back down to Max's room to watch a movie. The TV rolled over to them as Macy smiled. "Wow Max, you really tricked this place out!" Max gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, I had a lot of free time. What movie do you wanna watch?" he asked and she shrugged.

"A horror movie."

He gave her a curious look and said, "But you hate horror movies, you can't sit still. Or stop yelling."

Macy smirked, "I've changed, I promise." Max rolled his eyes and put in his favorite horror movie.

After the first hour, Macy had not even screamed once. She was cowering a little bit, but still had not screamed.

Max paused it, impressed. "I guess you're right," he said and then she clutched his arm hiding her face in his shoulder blade.

"Oh my god, don't turn that back on. Do not turn that back on." she said and Max laughed.

"Alright, alright, I won't," he said and she sat up straight and looked at her invisible watch.

"I should get home now, Mom and Dad are probably back from saving some small town or something." She said and got up, walking towards the stairs.

"Here, I'll walk you to the door." Max offered and together they went upstairs.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. T! Good seeing you again!" Macy said as she passed them.

"Leaving so soon, Macy?" Mr. T asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, the folks are probably home by now, so I should go. Thank you for the lovely dinner," Macy said politely.

"Nonsense, glad we could have you over." Mrs. T said and Macy smiled and turned to Phoebe whom she gave a big hug to.

"Hey Pheebs, glad to see you again. Can we catch up this weekend and eat together during lunch?" Macy asked and Phoebe nodded.

"Of course we can! I'll see you tomorrow," Phoebe exclaimed and Macy smiled as Max handed her coat to her. She slipped it on and Max walked her to the door.

"So glad I could catch up with you, Maxy, It was good to see you again." Macy said and gave him a smile. Max smiled back.

"Yeah, Mace, it was good to see you too. See you in math tomorrow, right?" Macy nodded and gave him a quick hug before leaving.

"You know, I've always liked that girl. She was always such a sweetheart and had such polite manners." Mrs. Thunderman said and Max shrugged.

"Don't make it into such a big deal, Mom. So what, one of my best friends is in town, no biggie." Max said, sitting on the couch, suddenly bummed out.

"Aww, does Maxy miss his wittwe giwlfwiend alweady?" Phoebe cooed and Max shot her a glare.

"She's not my girlfriend. Besides, we're just friends."

"That's what he said," Nora sing-songed and bounced upstairs. Max rolled his eyes.

The next day at school, Max waited for Macy at her locker and the two of them walked to math together. "Hey, so I was thinking. Maybe I should ask Courtney to the dance tonight, what do you think? I've liked her for a while now..."

Ouch, that stung, Macy thought.

"Yeah, I think you should. It'd be nice." Macy said before walking away and sat next to Phoebe.

"Max bring up Courtney?" she asked immediately.

"Yup," Macy said, smacking her lips together.

"Is he still oblivious as always?" She asked an Macy said, "yup" again. Phoebe sighed. "He's so clueless. Sometimes I just wanna run it through him but he wouldn't pay attention," said Phoebe just before the class started.

The two of them ate lunch together and caught up, having almost all of their classes together. Soon, it was the end of the day again, and Macy was in science with Max. She entered the classroom bravely and started working on the lab all by herself. Suddenly, hands covered her own and helped her fix the mixture. "There ya go," the person said and Macy smirked.

"Since when did you become so good at mixing chemicals?" she asked, turning to face Max, whom she had avoided all day.

"Several years ago," he said, smirking. Macy blushed and pushed a piece of hair back behind her ear. He was talking about the day they met.

"You are such a cheese ball," she mumbled and went back to her work. She knew Max had frowned and knew something was up but she didn't tell him anything. Why would she, especially if he likes someone else?

-post dance-

Macy knocked lightly on the Thunderman's door and Max opened it with Phoebe right behind him. "Hey are you two okay? My powers were affected by the comet so I was wondering if you two were alright..." Macy asked and the twins nodded.

"Yeah, but could you get us unstuck from this remote please?" Phoebe asked and Macy nodded, taking all the glue away from the remote momentarily so Max and Phoebe could pull their hands off and so she could quickly fix the remote before it fell to the ground. She grabbed it and it was as good as new.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?!" Max asked and Macy shrugged.

"I'm not only a healer but an elementalist, I can control all elements and can use my telekinesis at any given point."

Macy explained as Phoebe shook her head at Max who said, "So glue is an element?"

"I'm going up to bed before either of you end up killing each other. Goodnight," Phoebe said before walking away from the conversation.

"No Max, glue is not an element, but it contains water and water is an element so I can bend glue," Macy explained and Max nodded.

"Do you wanna, I don't know...watch a movie?" Max asked and Macy nodded.

"Sure, I guess. It's a Friday night and I've got nothing else to do."

Max put in the movie "Finding Nemo" as it was one of his own favorites because of the sharks and because it was also Macy's favorite, since her favorite character was Dory. Macy laid her head on Max's shoulder as they watched the movie. By the time it was over, Macy was laughing with glee and Max was smiling.

"You know, Courtney showed up at the dance tonight," he said and suddenly, all that glee went away.

"And?" Macy asked sincerely, wanting to hear what happened.

"There was a dance off between me and this senior and I ended up winning, but I don't care because now I see that she was just some girl who takes advantage of others." Max blurted and Macy smiled weakly.

"We accept the love we think we deserve. And you know, maybe it was a good lesson, though I'm really sorry you had to go through pain like that..." Macy said and brushed her hand across his cheek. Max nodded. They looked into each other's eyes and suddenly, they both moved in, their lips touched and it was bliss.

And that was how they stayed, in each other's arms for hours into the night, just enjoying each other's company after such a long time apart.


	2. Another Day in Hiddenville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Max and Phoebe getting their Thundersense over the past weekend, Macy's having none of Max's tricks. 
> 
> "Ever hear of the boy who cried wolf, Max?" Macy laughed evilly. "You're in for a treat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say today, loves but I hope all is well in your worlds!

Another  Day in Hiddenville- _Chapter 2_

**_Max and Phoebe got their Thunder Sense over the past week, and in Max-fashion, he abused it as often as it came. Macy was always the butt of the joke though._ **

_Macy's POV_

That day at school, Max was joking around with me that I was going to fall into a pothole or break my ankle or something tragic just because he felt a tingling sensation.

"You're going to fall down a well!" He yelled as I sped up to stay away from him. Instead, I headed straight for Phoebe's locker and started hitting my head against it.

"Max again?" Phoebe asked and I nodded before hitting my head repeatedly. "He'll stop eventually. He's just doing it to tease you," Phoebe said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Will he really Phoebe, will he really?" I asked and she shrugged before we headed to Math.

"You could always pull a prank on him...." Phoebe suggested.

"You mean, like in 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, pretend that you're in danger and then make him try to save you or something," Phoebe said and I nodded

"That's a really good idea, thanks Pheebs!"

"No problem Mace! Oops, and speaking of the evil villain...." Phoebe said before turning around and sitting in her seat. Macy groaned and rolled her eyes, sitting down.

The bell rang before Max could say anything and Macy muttered, "Saved by the bell."

Class began and before they knew it, lunch rolled around. Macy shot up out of her seat and ran for the courtyard.

"You got an idea?" Phoebe asked as they ran.

"You know it. I'm going to pretend I'm stuck in a tree and that I'm too scared to try to climb down. Does that sound okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"Alright, let's hurry before Max catches us," she said and I nodded as we slowed down right as we got to the nearest tree in the courtyard. I climbed high into the tree, to about the height of a small giraffe, as Phoebe ran to go get Max.

"Help!" I yelled as pathetically as I could and pretended to look around desperately for Max. "Somebody please, help me!" I yelled as I pretended to clutch on to the tree trunk.

"Macy?!" Max yelled from below.

"Max!" I yelled and tried to wave but then pretended to stumble and grip on to the tree again. "Can you get me down from here?" I yelled and he nodded before climbing up. he got on to the same branch as me and took my hand.

"Everything's gonna be okay, just keep looking into my eyes, and we're climbing and we're walking, you're doing great..." he said and I nodded, looking into his eyes. He let go of my hand and jumped down from the final branch and I jumped after him, laughing as I landed. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"I wasn't really stuck, Max. It was all a prank."

"A prank? Why?"

"Because, Max. You kept saying something tragic would happen to me. I wanted you to stop."

"You could have just told me that you were bothered," he said, and he seemed kind of hurt.

"You wouldn't have listened, we both know that's true. Besides, if I were to tell you, it wouldn't be the same as getting payback." I said and smiled. "You were acting all cute and heroic, Mr. Super villain," I said and he shrugged.

"I'll be your superhero if you want me to..." he mumbled and I barely caught it.

I smiled. "That would be lovely, Max. Thank you, but you really don't have to. If you want to be a villain, then I'm okay with that, but I'll be kicking your butt someday." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"Let's go get lunch," he said and took my hand, intertwining our fingers as we walked to get our lunches.

The rest of the school day was uneventful and boring. I walked with Max and Phoebe back to their house and we entered through the front door, avoiding getting attacked by tennis balls, rocks, anything small that can be thrown easily. Nora and Billy were now separately training to be superheroes rather than training with Max and Phoebe. We all watched as they played a game called "Save the Human" where there was a dummy tied to the ceiling above a treacherous machine that would rip the dummy to pieces if it fell in. Nora and Billy were the Heroes and Mr and Mrs T were the Villains. Billy tied them up quickly and made Mrs T turn the lights back on. Nora used her laser eyes to start cutting the rope and Billy ran to catch the dummy before it fell. He jumped over the machine and caught it, landing on to the living room floor. All three of us clapped.

"Well done kiddos!" I exclaimed as Phoebe went to go and untie Mr. and Mrs. T.

"Hey Macy!" Mrs. T exclaimed from where she was tied up on a chair.

"Hi Mrs. T, how's training going?" I asked, helping Phoebe untie her.

"It's going great!" Nora exclaimed and hugged me tightly. Billy joined in the hug and I laughed.

"I love you too, kiddos."

Max fake pouted from behind me and crossed his arms before huffing. "Even my siblings get more love from my girlfriend than I do," he whined and I laughed and kissed his cheek. He perked up a little bit.

"I'll meet you downstairs," he said and I nodded, trying to pry Nora and Billy off of me. I looked a Phoebe desperately.

"Show them your new technique, Mace!" Phoebe said and I raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded and I sighed.

"Sure, why not." I said before prying them off me and standing on a chair.

"Ready?" Phoebe asked and I nodded as she started throwing things at me. I started twirling them around which turned into a tornado of a bunch of random things. I set everything back down as the tornado died down and Nora nd Billy gaped.

"That was awesome!!!" they yelled in unison and I laughed.

"Thanks guys," I said and hit the button, opening up the hatch to Max's room. "See you later!" I said and slid down the slide, landing on Max's lap.

He laughed and I smiled before kissing his cheek. "We have homework to do," I said, pulling my math homework out and started writing formulas.

 

* * *

 

In English class the next day, we went outside to study on the roof. Everything was going great and I was reading my new book until it was time to go back inside. I stood up slowly and carefully, trying no to fall or trip, but instead, I did both.

I tripped over a wire and fell over the side. I grabbed the gutter quickly before I fell to my death. "Help! Help!!" I yelled and looked down below for anybody who could help me. Max was doing his homework at one of the tables. "Max! Max, please, help me!!!" I yelled below and he waved his hand, indicating for me to stop bothering him.

"Max, please! this isn't a joke!" I yelled.

"Sure it is, you're probably sitting in the tree again."

"No Max, I'm really not!!!" I yelled and he still didn't look up.

"Macy?" Phoebe yelled from below and I kicked while still holding on to the gutter.

"Heyyyy Pheebs." I said, acting nonchalantly.

"Stay right there, I'll go get Max." she said and I nodded.

I heard the two bickering before I heard a yell come from below. "Hold on Macy, don't let go!" from Max.

"Ya think?!" I yelled sarcastically and Phoebe laughed. I'm pretty sure Max rolled his eyes. My fingers started slipping and soon I was holding on by only one hand. "Hurry Max!"

My other hand slipped and I was falling. I started falling slower and slower, until I sped up a bit and landed in Max's arms. "You saved me," I whispered and he smiled and nodded. "You're my hero, Max. Thank you so much." I whispered and he smiled.

"Anything for you, Mace. Like I said, I'll be your superhero if you want me to," he said and I nodded, smiling.

"Sure thing, Thunderman, sure thing."


	3. Wrestling vs. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy struggles with choosing between Max and Phoebe, wrestling and the sleepover. She attempts to balance both, all while dealing with the twin's interactions.

Wrestling vs. Sleepover-  _Chapter 3_

**_Macy's POV_ **

Cherry and I were talking at Phoebe's locker, waiting for her to show up when Max came over. "Morning ladies." he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Morning handsome. What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked and he smirked, looking at me.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me to watch the wrestling match with me tomorrow night?" I smiled widely.

"You mean the one with-" He nodded, cutting me off. "Yes, yes yes! Hold on, let me call the guys-" I pulled out my cellphone but Max shook his head.

"No, just the two of us. And Dr. Colosso, of course."

"Well, it wouldn't be the same without Dr. Colosso," I said and Cherry and Phoebe were giving us strange looks. I just smiled.

"I don't even want to know," Pheebs said and grabbed her books before the four of us headed to math class. I smiled as Max took the seat beside me in the row to my left.

As Mrs. Jordans was teaching, I was giggling like an idiot at Max who kept making funny faces at me. We soon broke out into laughter and the entire class turned to stare at us.

"Sorry, it's his fault!" I said, pointing at Max. This caused us to get kicked out of class. We stumbled out into the hallway, still laughing.

I set my bag down and sighed, leaning against the lockers. Max delicately put his hands on my waist like he thought he was going to hurt me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck watching him as he looked at me, knowing in my heart that underneath the layer of bad boy-ness and super villain plans, Max only wanted to stand out amongst the crowd. And so that's what he normally did, stood out amongst the crowd. I smiled at him but he must have thought something was wrong.

"Mace? What's wrong?" he asked like I was about to go into labor or something insane.

I laughed and smiled, looking at him, taking it all in. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just really glad to be here with you."

He bent his head so our foreheads were touching. "I'm just glad to have you after all this time," he whispered and I knew he really meant it.

"You'll always have me, whether we're together or not, you'll always have me," he smiled and looked into my eyes. I took the chance and stood up on my tiptoes a little bit and kissed him, slowly at first and then all at once. My back made impact with the lockers and a smile formed on my lips as Max deepened the kiss.

We both pulled away at the same time, and looked into each other's eyes.

"Let's not stay here, let's go somewhere's where nobody can find us." He whispered and I nodded, taking his hand in my own and giving it a small squeeze.

I left my bag on the ground as Max pulled me towards the janitor's closet, where we stayed until lunch, when everybody was hungry for food and in the cafeteria. We snuck out of the janitor's closet and headed to the cafeteria to eat lunch with a couple of Max's new buddies.

"Mace, I promise you, they're cool. They're just like the guys back at home."

I shook my head, not liking the idea. "I don't know, Max. It's always been you and I and the guys. It's never been new people."

"That's because this time, we're the new kids." He said and I nodded as we took a seat at the table he normally sits at with his new friends. My stomach was doing flips as the new guys saw us and started heading over.

I started biting my lip and Max took my hand for reassurance, well, reassuring me. "Mace, cool it," he said, all while sending an icy cold blast to the palm of my hand. I glared at him and he smiled cheekily.

"Sup newbies," one of the guys said with a nod and I smiled.

"Hey," with a nod back. Max did a handshake with one of the other guys before they sat down.

"So, what's your guys' names?" I asked my stomach still doing turns.

"Well, I'm Oyster, this is Gideon and Angus."

I gave a slight wave. "I'm Macy, one of Max's oldest friends. Nice to meet you guys."

"Max!" I heard Phoebe yell from across the cafeteria.

"Whoa, who's that?" Gideon asked as Phoebe approached us in an angry manner.

"My twin sister."

"Uh oh, what did you do now?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I didn't mess up her alarm clock- that was yesterday."

I shook my head as Phoebe stood right behind us. "Actually it's what both of you did. Skipping classes? I mean, that's normal for Max but Mace, you've never skipped a class in your life! And today you skipped 3!"

I shrugged like it was no big deal. "Pheebs, chill out, everything's alright. Mom and Dad just had a major...call...and so I had to go home for a bit. No big deal."

She nodded before saying, "Alright, but I'm planning on having a sleepover soon, I hope you can come."

"I'll definitely be there, I swear."

"I'll be there too!" Gideon exclaimed. She nodded and gave Gideon a weirded out look before skipping off to her lunch table with Cherry and the other girls.

"Smooth," Max said but I was shaking my head.

"I just lied to my best friend..." I said and Max looked offended.

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend!"

"You are, but you and Phoebe tie 'cuz you practically make up one person." He frowned and I squeezed his hand a little bit.

"Alright, this got gushy real fast, I'm not so sure we should really have a girl in the group, especially in the band, Max. It might be too gushy for us guys." I raised my eyebrow at this as it came from Gideon's mouth.

"Gushy? You wanna talk gushy? I can show you gushy, just like I can show you your insides-" I said and stood up really fast, about to reach over the table to grab his shirt but Max pushed me back down.

"What she meant to say was that she's not a gushy person, her soft-side just shows sometimes. It happens." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, sitting back in my seat.

"Alright then, we'll think about it. Nice to meet you Macy. See you later, Max." Angus said and the three of them left.

"Can I rip their throats out yet?" I asked and Max shook his head.

"No way, Mace. But you can come over tonight and we can watch Finding Nemo..."

"Really?!" I asked excitedly and he nodded. "Yay, thank you! Best boyfriend ever!" He laughed as I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Soon it was science class and I walked in, sitting next to Max. We got started on the lab quickly, trying not to waste time.

"No you idiot, that one goes in the beaker!" I exclaimed and he looked at me.

"Don't call me an idiot! I know what I'm doing!" he exclaimed and I shook my head and moved his hand so it was over the beaker.

"Pour." I said and he obliged. It started foaming like it was supposed to. Then it went overbaord. "Look at a what you did! Did you even _read_ the directions?!" I asked.

He smiled sheepishly, "Yes...?" I hit him with the directions and then started cleaning up. "Hey, at least we have something to look forward to," Max said and I looked at him.

"Like what? A bad grade?"

He rolled his eyes but said, "No. Just anemones."

I smiled as more chemicals spilled over. "Macy!" our teacher yelled as my hand sat in the burning acid. I blinked a couple of times before finishing cleaning up the mess- without Max's help.

"How's your hand?" He asked and held it delicately in his own.

"It's fine Max, really fast regenerative capabilities, remember?" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, well can't I be worried about my girlfriend?"

"I suppose so." The bell rang so we rushed out the door and to his house. "Hello Thundermans! Can't talk right now, gotta have a Disney Movie Marathon with Max, bye!" I exclaimed as we sped walk into his house and took the slide down to the lair as Finding Nemo was put in and Max hopped on to his bed, laying down beside me and it started.

Soon, we had watched Finding Nemo, Monsters Inc., Toy Story, and now we were watching Hercules. "He's so brave," I said dreamily, lying on my back.

Max raised his eyebrow at me. "But babe, you've already got your own brave and amazing hero."

"And who is it? Because if I recall, you're a super villain."

He smirked and was hovering over me for a couple seconds before rolling us both over so I was on top of him and he was holding me up. "Well, like I said, I can be your superhero of you want me to." I smirked and kissed him, giggling afterwards.

"I hear giggling, what are you two doing down there?!" Mrs. Thunderman yelled down.

"Nothing Mrs. T, just watching Hercules!" I yelled up and then looked at Max. "And maybe kissing," I said before he leaned in for another kiss.

"Dinner!" Mr. T yelled and Max paused the movie as I shot up, running up the stairs and to the table.

"Macy, you wanna join us for dinner?" Max asked, coming up behind me.

"You know I'm going to eat your food anyways, so why bother asking?" I said and he led me over to his seat.

"Macy, Max, so glad you two could join us," Hank said and I smiled sheepishly as Max pulled me down into his lap.

"Take whatever you want," he said, passing me a plate and bringing over all of the containers with food in them with his telekinesis.

"Max!" I scolded him.

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes and put them all back.

"Thank you," I said and grabbed some mashed potatoes, turkey and some salad. He passed his plate to me and I filled it up for him.

"Thank you." He said as I saw Barb give a knowing smile to her husband before cutting her turkey.

"Macy, we are so glad you could join us for dinner," Barb said and I smiled.

"I'm glad I could join you too. Eating with my favorite superhero family is one of my favorite things to do."

"Aww, how very sweet of you Macy." Barb said and Phoebe jumped in.

"But Max isn't a superhero. He's a super-villain."

I smirked just as Billy jumped in. "Actually, I overheard Max say that he could be a superhero for Macy if she wanted him to be."

My smirk grew as Max tensed. "See, I told you Billy's hearing would catch you up one day." I said as he sat in shock.

"Max...Max...Maxy!" I exclaimed and he blinked a couple of times while we all looked at him. "Are you okay?" I asked as if he was hurt.

"Yeah, fine, why? It's not like my little brother knows my weakness now," he said, fake laughing before lifting me off his lap, getting up and walking away.

"He'll be fine," Nora said, ignoring Max's outburst.

"No he won't, he'll bottle it up until he bursts. It always happens." Phoebe said.

"I'll be right back," I said softly and followed Max. He was out in the back, sitting in the grass and picking at it.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" I asked and he shrugged so I sat in front of him. "Max, I know this isn't about breaking a rule in the super villain handbook. What's wrong?"

"Nobody was supposed to know. Nobody was supposed to know except you and I. It was our thing."

"Max, it can still be our thing. It's still our thing. Nothing can change that. So what, it's not like Phoebe's going to put posters of us up around school. The only thing I care about is if you are happy. If you're happy, then I'm happy. But please, don't get so worked up over this. It was only a small statement."

I tilted his head up so he was looking at me. "I don't care if you're a super villain or a hero, you are you and if you stay true to yourself, then that's all that matters to me."

He gave me a weak smile and I gave him a small smile back. "Thanks Mace," he said.

"No problem. Now c'mon. Your dinner's getting cold...and so is mine."

"I'm not hungry anymore." He said and I shrugged.

"Okay then, but that means Phoebe and I get to share your dessert." I shot up and he chased after me. "Dessert!" I yelled and slid into Max's chair, him running after me.

"No, _my_ dessert!" he exclaimed, pouting, as I took a spoon to his ice cream and then ate a scoop of mine.

Phoebe laughed and sat next to me, digging her spoon into Max's ice cream as well. Max started making his lip quiver and I looked over at Phoebe who looked at me.

"Fine..." she said and scooted away, and I stood up so Max could sit down and eat his ice cream. He smiled and kissed my cheek as I sat in his lap before he ate his ice cream.

We headed back down to his lair. "Macy, if you're staying the night, you two better sleep head-to-toe like when you were little!" Barb yelled down to us and I smiled as Max groaned.

"Moooom! Stop embarrassing me!" Max complained and I kissed his cheek.

"It's alright, your mom is like my second mom, just let her do her job. She's just looking out for you."

"Actually I'm looking out for you, Macy. But close enough." Barb said, setting a plate of cookies on Max's table for us with two glasses of milk to go with it.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed and jumped off the bed to hug her for the cookies. She laughed and smiled, giving me a quick hug back before going back upstairs.

Max was pouting and I went back over to him. I climbed into his bed and kissed his cheek. "I love you," I said childishly, trying to make him stop pouting.

He looked at me and smiled. "I love you too. Now, I do believe we have Oreos to dip into milk." He said, bringing the drinks and cookies over to us, using his telekinesis.

After we were too full to eat another cookie, we laid down and watched The Lion King. I cuddled up to Max and he held me to his chest tightly.

After the movie ended, we decided to go to sleep. I slept with my head on his pillow and his head was at my feet.

"Mace, I can't sleep this way because your feet smell."

"My ass, they smell! If anything they smell like lavender!" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Please?" He asked and I nodded.

"Fine." He turned around under the covers and then came closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Your mom is going to kill me if she finds out about this..." I said and he shrugged.

"Welcome to the dark side, darling." He kissed my cheek, pulling me closer to him.

I woke up early the next morning, showered in Phoebe's bathroom before borrowing one of Max's sweatshirts and wearing my jeans from the day before. We all ate breakfast which consisted of bagels and cream cheese before heading off to school. Max and I walked hand-in-hand as Phoebe walked alongside us.

"...So I was thinking maybe popcorn for the sleepover?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Cherry and popcorn? I don't think so. Maybe chips and dip would be a better choice." I said and Phoebe nodded, thinking. Max was totally zoned out, so zoned out that he walked into a pole as if he was blindfolded. "Max?" I asked and he looked at me. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Tired, but good."

I rolled my eyes. "We watched _one_ movie!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged. "You kept me up."

I was surprised. "I did? Why?"

"Because you're beautiful when you sleep. I didn't want to miss it." He said and yawned.

"Awww, Max." I said and kissed his cheek. "You're adorable." He hugged me tightly.

We made it to school and Phoebe ditched us to go find Cherry and the rest of the girls. I smiled as Max and I walked over to our lockers which were side by side. He recently decided that his locker was way too far away from mine, so he moved. Classic Max.

The day whizzed by and soon we were walking back over to the Thunderman household to prepare for Phoebe's sleepover and the wrestling program.

I was helping Phoebe set up when Max brought a box up with him. "Ooh, a mysterious box. What'd ya get me?" I asked childishly and he smirked.

"A t-shirt." He pulled a maroon t-shirt out of the box, the shirt sporting the words "Wrestle-Face 3D" in big letters.

I smiled widely and hugged him tightly. "Ooh, we're gunna have so much fun tonight! This is gunna be the best smack down ever!" I exclaimed and he laughed, wrapping an arm around me.

"Wait, what about the sleepover?" Pheebs asked and I pulled away from Max.

"I was thinking watch the match with Max and then come to the sleepover. That way I'm still part of the sleepover, even though I practically sleep here every night for no reason anyways. I'm sure my bed is getting lonely and cold because I am never in it, snuggling under the covers." I was pouting now and both of them were giving me confused looks. I shook my head and smiled. "Never mind. Lets just let this party started!"

The sleepover started out well until Max and Phoebe started fighting over the tv. Once Max stole it and set it up downstairs, I slipped my glasses on and we watched it from in Max's lair. We even had popcorn down there!

For some reason, Max had to go upstairs to help Phoebe with something. It was a good thing I've been recording the match at my house, just in case we missed anything. The match ended with a bang -quite literally!- just before Max came downstairs.

"Ugh, it's over?!" Max exclaimed. Colosso and I both nodded. "What happened?!"

"There are no words. It was as horrible as it was amazing!" Colosso answered.

"Whatever, I'll just watch the re-run online." Max said.

"In respect to all those involved, we will never be showing this match ever again!" The TV announced.

"No!" Max yelled.

"Hey," I grabbed his hand. "It's okay, I recorded it at home. Let's go watch it over there."

He perked up and we watched the end of the wrestling match at my house before heading back over to Max's where I kissed him goodnight and spent the rest of it with the girls.

Although, Sarah was constantly mentioning Max, and I was starting to get a little angry at her. This was Phoebe's sleepover and Phoebe's only, not Max's interruption.

"I mean, do you think he'll come upstairs at any point today?" Sarah asked as we were trying to fall asleep.

"Sarah! Stop. Mentioning. Max. Please! We're trying to sleep!" I exclaimed, sitting up.

Phoebe sat up and pointed to the kitchen. I nodded and we headed over there. Once we were out of ear shot from the girls she looked at me, both eyebrows raised in concern. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she just keeps...mentioning Max and... ugh I just want to throw a fireball at her face, but I can't! Ugh!"

Phoebe smirked. "It sounds like you're jealous."

"Jealous? How can I be jealous? Max is _my_ boyfriend, and he and Sarah don't have anything, unlike she believes." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then what's the problem?" Pheebs asked.

"I-I don't know... maybe I just need to sleep it off. I don't know. I'm sorry for troubling you with this," I muttered.

"Hey, you're my BFFL. I'll always be here for you." I smiled and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and we returned to our sleeping bags, all of us falling asleep easily.

When I woke up, I decided to help Pheebs make breakfast. I was flipping pancakes when arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Morning," a raspy voice whispered into my ear.

"Morning," I smiled and pecked his cheek. "Up for some pancakes?"

"If you made them, then absolutely," Max smiled.

I giggled and he kissed my head, getting out the butter and syrup for us, as well as knives and forks. I brought him over a plate of pancakes and kissed his head before going back to finish breakfast. Phoebe was working on cooking the sausage and also tending to the bacon. The girls started waking up and heading over to the table. Sarah was one of the first people up and she was making googly eyes at Max. I rolled my eyes at her and continued to make breakfast for myself and Pheebs. When we were both done, we went to sit at the table. All the seats were taken and so were the seats at the island. Max noticed my dilemma and pushed his seat back.

"Here, Mace. Come sit." He pat his lap and I smiled, going to sit down. I ate and occasionally let him take a bite out of my food. He didn't get sausages or bacon, so I let him have some of mine.  
"You did a good job on breakfast, babe."

I smirked. "You know, your sister cooked too."

"Yeah, but nobody cares about Phoebe," Max replied, smirking.

I smacked his arm. "Yes they do! I do!" I stuck up for my friend. He tickled my side in retaliation. "Ah! Max!" I exclaimed and shot off his lap, running around the kitchen, just trying to put my plate away and avoid getting tickled by Max.

He caught me and pulled me back into his chest, smiling. I was laughing and so was he, and he kissed the exposed skin right below my neck. I giggled, closing my eyes.

This wasn't fair to Sarah, making her watch Max and I. It was actually pretty rude of us. I turned in his arms and smiled, taking his hand and pulling him into the living room.

"I love you," I spoke softly, resting my forehead against his own.

"I love you too." he replied and pushed his lips to mine.


	4. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy's bed bound and -- oh, what's this? Max appears? What else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is just a little bit of my work, not necessarily based on an episode, that I wrote while probably watching an episode and thinking about how much of a cinnamon roll Maximus Octavious Thunderman is. Anyways, enjoy!

Sickness-  _Chapter 4_

**_Macy's POV_ **

I felt like crap. Complete and utter crap. I was up all night coughing and just not feeling well. I looked like crap too. Mom decided I wasn't going to school today.

I pulled my phone out from under my pillow and decided to text Phoebe.

_[morning Pheebs, I'm bed-bound today, was up all night. Please tell the teachers and bring me my hw if you can. Thanks! xxx Macy]_

I sent the message and she replied almost instantly.

[sorry you're bed-bound, get some sleep. I'll bring you your hw after school. Welcome xxx Pheebs]

I smiled and set my phone down before turning on the tv with the remote. Normally I would use my powers, but they would be haywire until I got over whatever sickness I had. About halfway through the show I got another text. I picked up my phone and looked at it. Max.

I was curious as to what was up. Normally he'd text me good morning, but he already did and it would be kinda late for another one.

**_[hey, where are you?]_ **

I smiled at his concern and was about to text back when he sent me more.

**_[nvm, Phoebe just told me]_ **

**_[don't move]_ **

I rolled my eyes at the last one. If I'm bed-bound, I can't really get out of bed.

A knock came to my door. "It's open!" I said and Mom walked through.

"Hi honey, I brought you tea and toast with jam." I smiled at her.

"Thanks mom. I'll eat it later." She smiled and set the tray on my nightstand before kissing my head and walking out, closing the door behind her.

I returned to watching tv for a while. Well, that is until the door to the porch opened up. I looked over at it but didn't see anyone there. I frowned as the door closed by itself and I shrugged.

Then my bed dipped and a familiar pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. The person nuzzled their face into my neck, their chin resting on my shoulder. I smiled contently and looked beside me to see Max.

"What're you doing here?" I mumbled and he smiled before kissing my cheek.

"Skipping and spending the day with my beautiful girlfriend."

I smiled and turned to face him. "Max, I can't just let you skip school. You need to learn so you can go to Villain University."

He smiled at me warmly, "You're more important than college."

My heart melted like he had used his heat breath on me. I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead.

"Now, what's wrong, because I remember last night you weren't feeling good."  
I smiled. "That's right, it was you I was texting last night until 1 am."

He looked at me, appalled, "Who else would you be texting until then?" I giggled at his jealousy.

"Your sister. My friends. The guys. I don't know, people." I smirked and he hugged me tightly. I rested my head on his chest.

"Well, they don't matter right now," he mumbled and I kissed his jawline since it was the closest thing I could get to his cheek.

"Don't do that..." he whined.

"Why not?" I asked and pouted cutely at him.

"It turns me on. I just want you," he mumbled again.

I laughed slightly, "Well, you can't have me. I'm sick and I don't need you getting sick too. So no kisses on the lips." It was his turn to pout cutely. I giggled and stretched to kiss his cheek. "You're adorable." I muttered in his ear. He nuzzled his face into my neck.

"No, you are." He kissed my shoulder. "Now sleep. You need your rest." I nodded and closed my eyes as he held me close against him, my arms wrapped around him too.

I slept for what felt like minutes but was really hours. Max was asleep too, he must have gotten sleepy after not doing anything for however long we had been in this position.

I looked over at the clock, trying not to move so I didn't wake Max, but that boy slept like a rock so I twisted to see the time which happened to be-

**_2:37_ **

Shit. We've been asleep for over 4 hours. My parents are gunna murder me once they find out. Hopefully they didn't walk into my room to check on me. That'd be bad. That'd be really bad.

Well, if mom found us, I guess it'd be okay but if my dad found us...we'd be sooooo dead.

It didn't matter anyways, since I fell back asleep. Apparently Mom did come upstairs because the next time I woke up, my breakfast from before was gone and Max and I were tangled in the sheets, him holding me close. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and texted Phoebe.

_[hey don't worry about Max, he's staying over at mine xxx]_

She replied in less than a minute,  **[sounds good, I'll let mom and dad know. Thanks! xxx]**

I smiled and set my phone down before wrapping my arms around Max and falling back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy knows Max more than everyone; he's her best friend. All of his pretending, his lies, his anger and hurt, she sees it. She sees all of it, and most importantly, she sees HIM. There's confrontation, tears, singing, and of course--fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a couple days, I kind forgot :/  
> Anyways, here's the next chappie! Enjoy!

_Chapter 5_

**_[Third Person POV]_ **

Max stormed out of the house and down the driveway to the sidewalk.

"You can't always run away from this!" Macy yelled after him, half her body outside in the cold weather with only her overly large t-shirt and a pair of shorts covering her body.

"I can if I want to!" Max yelled back at her, only daring to look at her for a second.

He could hear her groan. "Why are you so freaking stubborn?!" she yelled. "Why can't you just admit it to yourself and save the rest of us?!"

Max shoved his hands in his pockets, pretending not to hear her. He heard her groan again.

"MAX THUNDERMAN. YOU BETTER ANSWER ME!" Macy yelled, now fully outside of the door. Max rolled his eyes and kept walking until he felt he couldn't move.

He tried to move his feet but they were stuck, trapped in rock. Max turned his head and glared at Macy.

She shrugged, "You gave me no choice."

"There's always a choice," Max said.

Macy rolled her eyes, "That's bloody great coming from you."

Max rolled his eyes again. "You know my circumstances are different."

"No, I really don't think they are, or that I do. I don't see how any of it is different." He glared slightly at her.

"I get that you're a twin. I get that it's either you or Phoebe in your brain. I get that you have two younger siblings that are a great team and will be amazing superheroes one day. I get it, Max, I really do. But you can't just try to shut them out. Especially not when they want in." She said, taking a step closer to him, only being inches apart now.

Max sighed. "It's not that, Mace. And I know you know what it is."

She sighed. "Yes, of course I know. I'm your best friend." He smiled weakly at her. She unearthed his feet and they sat down in the middle of the driveway.

"Why is it so difficult?" Max asked, not looking at her.

"Because you want attention from your parents, even though you won't admit it. And this was the only way you could figure it out. To become the bad guy," Macy said. Max bit his lower lip.

"I know you, Max. And you're an amazing super villain, so if that's the way you want to go, then okay. I'm behind you one hundred percent. But I just want to let you know, you may be a great super villain, but you're an even better hero. You can't take that out of your blood."

He looked at her, eyes watering. "You really think so?" She nodded furiously.

"With all my heart. If you'd just put some effort into it, I think you'd be better than Phoebe." He smiled at her and she cupped his face in her hands, wiping away the tears with her thumbs. "I believe in you, Max."

He crashed his lips to hers. When they finally pulled away, he hugged her tightly and buried his face in her neck. "I'll be your superhero if you want me to," he mumbled and she smiled and kissed his cheek before also burying her face in his neck.

"You know I'd never let anything hurt you, Maxy." Macy mumbled later on when they were lying on his bed. She was constantly running her fingers through his hair, just over and over again, as he rested his head on her stomach and she was sitting up slightly, propped by the pillows. He mumbled a "mhm" because he was falling asleep, her fingers shifting through his hair was so comforting, it was making him sleepy. Macy giggled to herself.

"Mace, could you...sing? For me?" Max mumbled so quietly, she almost didn't hear it. Macy nodded.

"What do you want me to sing, baby?" She asked still running her fingers through his hair.

"Something soft and sweet." So she sang an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her.

 _"Well, I'd like to visit the moon_  
_On a rocket ship high in the air_  
_Yes, I'd like to visit the moon_  
_But I don't think I'd like to live there_

 _Though I'd like to look down at the earth from above_  
_I would miss all the places and people I love_  
_So although I might like it for one afternoon_  
_I don't want to live on the moon_

 _I'd like to travel under the sea_  
_I could meet all the fish everywhere_  
_Yes, I'd travel under the sea_  
_But I don't think I'd like to live there_

 _I might stay for a day there if I had my wish_  
_But there's not much to do when your friends are all fish_  
_And an oyster and clam aren't real family_  
_So I don't want to live in the sea_

 _I'd like to visit the jungle, hear the lions roar_  
_Go back in time and meet a dinosaur_  
_There's so many strange places I'd like to be_  
_But none of them permanently_

 _So if I should visit the moon_  
_Well, I'll dance on a moonbeam and then_  
_I will make a wish on a star_  
_And I'll wish I was home once again_

 _Though I'd like to look down at the earth from above_  
_I would miss all the places and people I love_  
_So although I may go I'll be coming home soon_  
' _Cause I don't want to live on the moon_  
_No, I don't want to live on the moon"_  
_( I'd Like to Visit the Moon, Jeff Moss)_

By the time she was done, Max was fast asleep, his breathing even and his chest rising and falling and a slow pace. She gently moved his head onto a pillow and laid down beside him covering them both with the covers on his bed.

She woke up the next morning to Max humming as he walked around his room, getting ready for the day. His hair was still fluffy from last night and she loved it.

He hopped onto the bed and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning handsome. You seem happy." She smiled at him.

"I've got the best girlfriend in the world, how could I not be?"

She giggled and they headed upstairs for breakfast hand-in-hand.


	6. Chapter 6- Cheater or Just a Good Guesser?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is accused of cheating at Mrs. Wong's competition and the only one who believes him is Macy, as usual.

**_A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is written from the ep "Cheer and Present Danger" where Phoebe and Cherry are upset over the cheer team and Nora and Billy keep a stray cat if this brings any of the episode back to your mind. That's all I had to say so enjoy!_ **

_Chapter 6_

It was just a normal day for Macy Wonder. Of course, she was meeting Max up at Mrs. Wong's pizza place. When she got there, she was surprised to see a guessing competition going on.

Of course Mrs. Wong would do something like this. She liked tricking people. A lot.

Macy saw Max and waved but he didn't see her since he was asking a friend about what was going on; she could hear the conversation with her super hearing.

Then, Mrs. Wong announced the number of pepperonis. 3,167 of them. The crowd groaned and Macy saw Max smile. "Oh whoa-ho-ho hey, I think I won!" he said and Macy looked at him curiously and Mrs. Wong did the same thing. Turns out, Max did win and he exited the pizza place victoriously.

"Max!" Macy exclaimed, running after him.

As he kept walking, Macy frowned and followed him home, deciding to confront him to see how he really knew the answer. Mrs. Wong showed up before her and left without the pizza boxes she had brought over. Macy's nose crinkled at the smell of fish and pizza.

She was about to knock on the door when Hank opened the door, "He's in his lair." She nodded and walked inside before going down the slide and landing on his bed. Max didn't even stop what he was doing.

"Wow it stinks up there," Macy said and shuffled off his bed and then hugged him from behind. "Hey, when you're done with whatever that is, do you want to...I don't know, cuddle?" Macy asked and Max smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I do."

Macy had ended up spending the night at the Thunderman's household. She and Max had fallen asleep when cuddling. They headed to school together the next day and then they walked home together. They walked inside and the living room was filled with even more pizza boxes. It smelled horrible. Max even sniffed his shoe to get the smell out.

Hank and Barb started complaining. Then Barb stepped over the line. "Max, I think you should just admit to Mrs. Wong that you cheated."

"You think _that's_ what happened?" Max asked, questioning them. Macy bit her lip.

"Well, isn't it?" Hank asked.

"Do any of you think that I won the contest fair and square?" There was a tense and awkward silence after Max asked that.

"I do, Max."

He looked over at his family, completely ignoring her. "Oh, I get it. It's Max. Always trying to fool us with his perfect hair and confident swagger." Max dramatically turned his head to the side and Macy rolled her eyes and then he continued, "So he must've cheated."

"Can you blame us for thinking that? You are kind of a super villain." Hank said. Macy bit her lip and set her bookbag down before slowly walking over to her boyfriend.

"Kind of?" Max stated. "I could melt the North Pole with one touch of my cell phone. But I did not cheat on this pizza contest. K?" Max looked around, hoping for nods and agreements but he didn't get any.

"It just got awkwarder." Billy stated.

"Okay, I see how it is. Thanks for having my back, _family_." Max said.

"Max," Hank said as he and Barb tried to reason with him. Macy slipped down the stairs after Max.

"Go away Macy." Max said as he was working on a new project.

"Max, you know they didn't mean it." she said, trying to reason with him.

"I said go away," he said lowly.

"No," Macy replied stubbornly. "I am not leaving this room and you can't make me." she said.

"The worst part about this is that you agree with them," Max said, turning to face her as he was halfway done with his project.

"I never said I agree with them."

"But you didn't say anything against it either," Max said.

"Yes, I did!" Macy exclaimed. "I clearly stated that I believe that you won the contest fair and square. I know you, Max. You wouldn't have cheated on that contest. Or any contest unless it benefited a purpose of yours."

Max nodded, thinking about it and agreeing with it. "I-I'm sorry, Mace," Max apologized and set down the screwdriver he was holding.

"It's okay, you're upset. It's fine." I said and got up and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly and kissed my head.

"No, it's not fine. I shouldn't be taking my anger and frustration out on you. That's not fair to you." I smiled up at him.

"Hey, really, don't worry about it."

He shook his head and hugged me even tighter. "I have to worry about it, I'm supposed to be listening to your problems, not causing them."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, having to stand on my tip-toes to do so. "Most of my problems revolve around you and your amazing family anyways." Max scowled at the thought of his family. "You look really devilish when you scowl," Macy said, trying to get his mind off his family.

"Devilishly handsome?" he asked.

She smiled, "Always, my little super villain." Max smiled and Macy kissed his cheek. "So, can I help you with this thing?" Macy asked and Max nodded as they continued making the lie detector together.

When it was done, Max called his parents down and Dr. Colosso worked the controls. Macy sat cross-legged on Max's bed and watched.

Colosso had been messing with the button which made things even worse for Max.

**A/N: You all know how it goes from there, right? Heh heh heheheheheh... Yeah I'm being lazy.**


	7. Thunderman/Wonder Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy's trying to evenly spend her holiday with both sets of her favorite families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's obviously not Christmas, but I wrote this around the time that it was Christmas 2k14 so here you go. Enjoy! :)

_Chapter 7_

_~A week before Christmas Eve~_

I sprinted over to the Thunderman household, excited to see everybody.

"Hi guys!" I exclaimed, running into the house, throwing the door open and jumping over the couch to land between Max and Nora.

"Hey babe," Max said, wrapping his arm around me and kissing my cheek.

I smiled and Nora hugged me tightly. "Macy, make him want to have a nice Christmas! He's saying he wants to try and ruin it for us!" Nora exclaimed. My head turned sharply to see my boyfriend shrugging.

"Hey, I'm a villain, it's what I do," he said.

I shrugged his arm off, "Not to your own family. Even villains like to spend a nice Christmas with their families." I walked into the kitchen, going to get some hot cocoa.

"Babe," Max started but I ignored him. "C'mon, you can't let me have a little fun on Christmas?"

I turned to look at him, my arms crossed over my chest. "You get to have fun every other day of the year, can't you just let this _one_ day go?" I begged and he shook his head.

"I've got to be a villain all year 'round."

I shook my head. "I'll never understand you Maximus."

He smiled and pulled me to him, "And that's the way I like it."

_~Christmas Eve_ _Day~_

"Maxy Maxy Maxy Maxy Maxy!" I exclaimed, running into the Thunderman household and jumping on Max's back. "It's Christmas Eve!" I exclaimed and kissed his cheek. "Oh you look so cute!" I said, sliding off his back and fussing over his clothes.

"They're my PJ's..." he said, looking at me with his eyes squinted, trying to understand why I was acting crazier than usual.

"I understand that, silly!" I exclaimed, giggling and smiling like an idiot.

"Uh-oh, looks like Max's gotta Christmas crazed girlfriend on his hands!" Phoebe exclaimed, her hands on Max's shoulders.

"Hey, you wanna watch a Chrismas movie?!" I asked excitedly and Phoebe, Nora and Billy all nodded and sat down on the couch. I looked at Max with my puppy dog eyes. "Watch a movie with me, baby?" I asked, pouting my lips.

Max sighed. "Ugh, fine. But just ONE Christmas movie." I smiled happily as he wrapped his arm around my waist and we sat on the couch, cuddled up, watching _The Grinch Stole Christmas_.

"You're such a Grinch, baby," I murmered and Max looked at me, smiling.

"Why thank you." He pecked my lips, and soon after, the movie was over.

"Too soon," I muttered, pouting. I hugged Billy and Nora goodnight and they ran upstairs to their rooms. I hugged Phoebe and wished her a Merry Christmas before she also headed to her room.

"I don't wanna say goodnight," I said, pouting.

"Mhm, but we have to," Max pointed out, wrapping his arms around my waist, his hands also firmly on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and behind his back, made mistletoe grow from the ceiling.

"No we don't..." I whispered. "At least, not yet."

He looked up and saw the mistletoe. "Did you grow that?" he asked and I nodded. "Mmm, then I guess you do deserve a goodnight kiss," he said and held me tightly before capturing my lips with his.

When we pulled away, I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. "No, that was our Christmas Eve kiss," I said and he smiled, shaking his head before kissing me again.

I pulled away when I felt my butt buzz from my phone in my back pocket and Max noticed it too. I frowned as he took my phone out for me and checked the caller ID. "It's your Mom," he said and my eyes widened as he answered it.

"Hi Mrs. Wonder!" Max exclaimed, taking a step away from me, as if my Mom would be able to sense that we had been together. "Oh, yeah, she's fine. Yep, here she is. Okay, Right back at ya Mrs. Wonder." He handed the phone over to me and took my left hand is his own and my right hand held my phone to my ear.

"Hi Mom," I said some-what cheerfully.

"Sweetie, can you come home now? It's nearly 10 o'clock," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be home in a bit. Okay, bye." I said and hung up the phone, putting it back in my back pocket.

"Wants you home?" he asked and I nodded.

"Bye," he said, pecking my lips and I took one step towards the door.

"Bye," I said, and pecked his lips and took another step to the door, him doing the same.

We kept going until we actually got to the door. "OH just _go home_ already!" Nora yelled from her room and I laughed slightly.

"G'night baby, Merry Christmas," I whispered, kissed him one last time and let the door shut between us before walking home.

I got home, kissed my parents goodnight, and then went up to my room. I plugged my phone in to my speakers and played some Christmas music quietly, falling asleep to that.

For some weird reason, I had a strange dream about three Christmas Phoebes visiting Max. It was weird. I woke from the strange dream when bells were ringing. I raced down the stairs and ran to the tree where my mom and dad were already waiting for me. I smiled widely and hugged them both.

We held a gift exchange and I handed my parents their presents and they both handed each other a present before they opened them up.

Dad got mom a new diamond necklace. He recieved a new travel coffee mug from me and a Dunkin' Doughnuts gift card from Mom. Mom also recieved a new pearl bracelet from me that I hand-strung myself.

Then it was my turn to open gifts. I recieved a new phone case, a Weasley sweater with my first initial on it, a Finding Nemo necklace that said 'Just Keep Swimming,' and also a new pair of converse. Also hidden underneath the tree was a new skateboard and a pair of Stars and Stripes Black leggings. I smiled brightly at my parents and thanked them immensely for the gifts.

We had breakfast pizza and sat around for a half-hour before I decided to go over to Max's house to give him his gift.

"Don't forget to be home by 4 so we can set up for the party!" Mom yelled after me and I nodded, running out the door, holding my Santa hat to my head with one hand and Max's present in the other.

When I got there, I noticed there was snow on the ground in the backyard but thought nothing of it as I knocked on the front door.

Max opened the door, dressed like one of Santa's Elves from the mall. "Hey cutie...whatcha wearing?" I asked perkily.

"An elf costume, you like?" he asked, spinning in a circle quickly.

I nodded, smiling. "I like very much. You look super cute in it."

He smiled, "Ah, and Mr. Claus must have known exactly what I wanted this year, because here you are."

I giggled as he lifted me up by my waist and carried me into the house. "Maxy, that's all you wanted this year?" I asked, smiling down at him.

He nodded, smiling up at me. "Of course. All I could ever ask for is you, and your happines, of course." I smiled and leaned down, kissing him swetly.

He set me down on my feet when we pulled away. "Well, I guess I can get rid of this then..." I said, pretending to be sad and faked a sigh.

"No no no no, gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme!" Max said and grabbed the present box out of my hand, sitting on the couch and I sat beside him.

He opened it and gasped. "You did not!" He exclaimed, his mouth agape, looking at me.

"I did," I said, smiling.

"Do what?" Barb asked curiously as she walked into the room.

"Get him an infinite power source for any and all of his inventions needs." I said and looked up at her. She smiled like she wasn't sure if she should be happy or upset by that.

Max hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Max excalimed, hugging me eve tighter.

"Elf man, you're squishing me!" I exclaimed, out of breath.

"Oh, sorry," Max apologized sheepishly, letting go of me and placing his gift on the table. "I've got something for you too, be right back." I nodded and he kissed my cheek before running down to his lair.

"He's got something super cute for you, Macy. I helped him pick it out because he was so nervous as to what to get you."

I smiled as Barb smiled excitedly. "Yay, I'm excited to see what it is!"

Max came up the stairs with a GIANT wrapped object as well as a small box. I looked at him curiously as he placed the extremely large object on the ground and the box on the cofee table.

"Go ahead, open them!" He exclaimed happily. I went to the big one first, warily. He nodded encouragingly when I looked back at him and I ripped open the wrapping.

Inside sat a HUGE stuffed teddy bear. I turned to Max, my jaw dropped. "Max, that is the cutest thing ever!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly. he smiled, hugging me back.

"I've got one more thing for you," he whispered in my ear, before pulling away. I looked at him in confusion again. He got down on one knee and held the box from before in his hands.

My own hands flew to cover the gasp that escaped my mouth. The entire Thunderman family was now in the livingroom, watching us.

"I swear, if he proposes, I'm moving out," Phoebe said honestly. I held in my laugh and looked into Max's eyes.

"I don't know what's harder to belive, that we've been friends for so long, or that you stuck by my side through all of it. Macy Rider, you have been my rock, my best friend for so many years. Years of pulling pranks, tricks, teasing people and being overall bad kids." I smiled, tearing up, and Max continued.

"You never once left my side. Not through heartbreak (both mine and yours), not through getting caught, not through me blaming my bad deeds on you or even through living in separate towns for a few months.

"You stuck by me, even when we were pulled apart. Only with a best friend could that actually work. Macy, you're my best friend, one I'd never trade for anything. You're my other half, two pieces of a broken heart that fit perfectly together.

"And I love you, Macy. I love you with every inch of my heart, with every fibre of my being. And I'm the luckiest guy in the world to just be able to call you mine." I was certainly crying now. It was probably a good thing I didn't bother putting makeup on before coming over here.

He opened the box, revealing a diamond Love Letter M necklace, for his first initial. "Oh Maxy... It's beautiful..." I whispered, my tears falling down my face.

He stood up, "Look at the inscription on the back," he whispered back.

'I'll be your superhero', it read. Even more tears welt up in my eyes and he quickly clasped the necklace around my neck before I threw my arms around him. "I love you too, Max. I love you so damn much," I choked out, and it came out as a slight whisper.

His hold around me tightened and he spun me around. I laughed, tears still slightly falling, as we pulled away. "Hey, don't cry," he whispered and kissed the tears off my cheeks. I smiled and pulled him into a kiss, both of us standing under the mistletoe again.

"Hey, hey Smoochville, you're blocking the TV." Nora said and I pulled away from Max, smiling and laughing slightly. Max pouted. I kissed his cheek and he brightened visibly as I pulled him into the kitchen.

"How's breakfast sound?" I asked and they all chorused a 'Yeah'. Max helped me get all the ingredients out. He started making toast and I started on the eggs and bacon. While the bread was toasting, Max started the sausages and helped me with the bacon as I hassled the eggs and put them on a plate, as well as putting slices of cheese on the side of the plate.

I got a separate plate for sausage and Max was already putting the bacon on a platter. I kissed his cheek for helping and started pouring orange juice for everyone. Max took over buttering the toast and I continued with the bacon and sausage.

Once everything was done, all that was left was setting the table. Max maneuvered around me and set the table for his family. After that, breakfast was called and once again, Max stole a kiss. Except this time, he picked me up and carried me over to his seat, settling me down in his lap afterwards.

We had a very good breakfast, and by the end of the morning, Max, Billy and I were playing video games and crushing each other, crushing cookies along with it.

Before I knew it, it was 3:50 p.m. and I had to get home. "Alright," I said, standing up and brushing off all the crumbs. "I will see you Thundermans at my house in an hour," I said and Max stood up.

"Here, I'll walk you home," he offered.

I waved to the rest of his family and we left the house, him carrying the giant bear and the two of us walking hand-in-hand. "Thank you, Maxy. For everything," I said as we neared my house.

"Of course, babe. Only the best for you."

I smiled, "You know that's not what I meant."

He smiled, "I know." He kissed me right there, on my porch, the bear still in his arm, and I kissed him back. Just like all the others, it was magical.

The sprit of Christmas is really taking a toll on me this season.

We pulled away, both out of breath and trying to catch it, but otherwise still smiling. "See you in an hour, Maxy," I said and he nodded and kissed my cheek before walking down the pathway to my house and back to his own.

I took the bear inside, my other hand touching my new necklace.

"So...what'd he get you?!" Mom asked and I smiled.

"He got me a giant teddy bear and this beautiful necklalace. Here, come see."

She smiled, drying her hands on a dish towel and joging over to me as I stood my the door. I held the necklace out for her to see."'I'll be your super hero'. Aww, Macy, sweatheart, that is so cute! And it's his initial too! That is adorable!"

I smiled. "Thanks Mom. I should probably go get ready now, so I'll be down in 45 minutes or so." She nodded and I headed upstaris, bear, hat and all.

I took a quick shower, got dressed in my Christmas outfit- which would be slightly matching my parents. That fact alone was kind of embarrassing, but that was okay. I just knew that Max would be wearing his elf costume because he did not seem like he was going to be taking that thing off any time soon.

I did my makeup as well, perfecting the black eyeliner. I smacked my lips together, the red making my face POP! I looked good, if I do say so myself.

I descended the stairs only to see my parents in their costumes as well. "Aw, look at that, it's Baby Claus!" Mom exclaimed and I frowned and she ran over as best she could to hug me.

I made the most unattractive face ever, being repulsed by the idea of her calling me that ever again. "I thought we agreed on not calling me that. I'm trying to make friends in Hiddenville, not a fool of myself."

Mom shrugged. "Your loss, sweetheart. But you're still Santa's daughter!" Mom said happily as she set brownies down on the dining room table. We set out desserts for the next few minutes, and soon the house was filled with guests, mainly people who weren't away for the vacation.

I was starting to get antsy, waiting for the Thundermans to show up. "Waiting for Max?" Cherry's voice sounded beside me. I looked to see her with a drink in her hand, hopefully it was just a Shirley Temple, and the non-alcoholic one at that.

I nodded and then added, "And for Phoebe too. They're all supposed to show up, but they're late. I'm worried. They don't live that far away..." Suddenly, my phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my belt.

**_[Meet me at my house, ASAP. xxx Max]_ **

I didn't reply, but instead sprinted over to the Thundermans household. "What is it, Max?" I asked, breathing heavily, walking through their door.

"Don't you ever knock?" Phoebe asked, hugging me.

"No," I said and shrugged and quickly hugged her back. "What's the emergency?" I breathed out and she looked at me curiously. I showed her my phone.

"Oh, he's downstairs."

I was curious as to what was going on, so I went down the slide and landed on Max's bed. "Hey babe," Max said as he paced back and forth.

"Hey, what's the big emergency?" I asked.

"Hat or no hat?" Max asked, holding the elf hat from earlier to his head.

"Hat, and don't worry about your hair." He nodded and put the hat on. "I'll see you at my house," I said and kissed his cheek so he could finish getting ready.

I walked back home, and Mom had already finished baking, even more people already in the house. I sighed as I walked through the door, looking for Cherry. She was nowhere in sight so I decided to start walking around with party foods.

"Whatcha up to?" Max asked in my ear and I jumped slightly, startled.

"Being a good host. You?" I asked.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Being a good boyfriend." I looked at him, confused. He took the plate out of my hand and walked around, getting people with his charm and adorable smile. I smiled and sighed.

Phoebe stood next to me. "I still find it extremely weird that you two are dating. But hey, my brother and my best friend. Perfect match."

I smiled and hugged her. "Merry Christmas Pheebs," I said.

"Merry Christmas Mace."

"Oh hey look, the boys from Max's band are here. And so is Cole... Huh." I said and looked at Phoebe.

"You didn't!" she exclaimed.

I nodded, smiling. "I did." She hugged me tightly, bouncing. "Okay, okay, just go talk to him already. You know, 'tis the season to be jolly." She laughed before giving me another tight squeeze and skipping over to where the boys were chatting, in her cute red Christmas dress.

Oyster looked over at me and smiled so I smiled back and brought over food. "Hungry?" I asked him and he nodded, licking his lips. I laughed and held out a platter of mini hotdogs for him.

He took a few in his hand and kissed my cheek. "Merry Christmas, beautiful." he whispered in my ear.

I blushed. "Merry Christmas to you too, Oyster."

I turned to walk away and saw Max looking over at me. He looked mad and hurt at the same time. I set the plate in my hand down and walked over to him. "Max, I promise, there's nothing going on between me and Oyster."

He sneered at his bandmate. "I know that, but he needs to too." I took his hand in my own.

"He knows it already, Max. I'd never let him replace you. Ever. And he knows that. You just have to trust me."

Max looked at me with a sad expression. "I've always trusted you, you know that, right?"

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Yes, I know that." He smiled and pushed his lips to mine as we were standing under the mistletoe again.

I laughed after we pulled away and he did too as people began to clap. He bowed and I curtsied. "Ah, the elf and Santa's daughter, couldn't be a better love affair!" My dad joked and I rolled my eyes but still smiled as people laughed. My parents may be superheroes, but they're also super-dorks too.

"Hey, we should play a song since the band is all here!" Max said after a while of just hanging out at the party.

I shrugged, "Sure, why not." Max gathered the band, we got our instruments and hooked everything up to the speakers as we stood in front of the TV.

"Hey everyone. So, since its Christmas, the band decided that we would give you a little treat. So we're going to sing some Christmas songs for you!" The party applauded and I smiled. I looked at Max and Oyster and they both nodded once, which meant we were doing White Christmas. I smiled and began to sing.

_Last Christmas_   
_I gave you my heart_   
_But the very next day you gave it away._   
_This year_   
_To save me from tears_   
_I'll give it to someone special. (x2)_

_Once bitten and twice shy_   
_I keep my distance_   
_But you still catch my eye._   
_Tell me, baby,_   
_Do you recognize me?_   
_Well,_   
_It's been a year,_   
_It doesn't surprise me_   
_(Merry Christmas)_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_   
_With a note saying, "I love you,"_   
_I meant it_   
_Now I know what a fool I've been._   
_But if you kissed me now_   
_I know you'd fool me again._

_Last Christmas_   
_I gave you my heart_   
_But the very next day you gave it away._   
_This year_   
_To save me from tears_   
_I'll give it to someone special. (2x)_

_Oh, oh, baby._

_A crowded room,_   
_Friends with tired eyes._   
_I'm hiding from you_   
_And your soul of ice._   
_My god I thought you were someone to rely on._   
_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart._   
_A man under cover but you tore me apart, ooh-hoo._   
_Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again._

_Last Christmas_   
_I gave you my heart_   
_But the very next day you gave it away._   
_This year_   
_To save me from tears_   
_I'll give it to someone special. (2x)_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you my heart)_   
_A man under cover but you tore him apart_   
_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_   
_I'll give it to someone special._

The audience applauded and I smiled at the boys. They smiled back and Max nudged me. "Do Grinch," he whispered and I smirked and nodded.

"Next we'll be singing You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch. I hope you like it." The audience applauded again and I started with the first verse.

_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch_   
_You really are a heel,_   
_You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch,_   
_You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!_

_You're a monster, Mr. Grinch,_   
_Your heart's an empty hole,_   
_Your brain is full of spiders, you have garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch,_   
_I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!_

_You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch,_   
_You have termites in your smile,_   
_You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch,_   
_Given a choice between the two of you'd take the seasick crocodile!_

_You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch,_   
_You're the king of sinful sots,_   
_Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, Mr. Grinch,_   
_You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!_

_You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch,_   
_With a nauseous super "naus"!,_   
_You're a crooked dirty jockey and you drive a crooked hoss, Mr. Grinch,_   
_Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful_   
_assortment of rubbish imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots!_

_You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch,_   
_You're a nasty wasty skunk,_   
_Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your soul is full of gunk, Mr. Grinch,_   
_The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote,_   
_"Stink, stank, stunk"!_

The boys sang as well, backing me up. It felt really good to have a group like this. Yeah, the boys back in Metroberg and I were never a band, but we were still close and the band here in Hiddenville has really bonded this group of friends. It's great.

I smile brightly and bowed, as did the boys. They were both smiling. "Let's hear it for Noname!" My dad yelled and I laughed slightly, but hey, maybe that could be their band name since they still didn't have one, and I wasn't letting Max be conceited and name the band after himself. Besides, nobody believed that they were actually called Max's Mom because it was too stupid, extremely stupid.

I turned to the boys and winked. They got the hint and we decided to play an old classic. "Sing along if you know it!" I exclaimed as Angus started "Jingle Bell Rock" on the drums.

When we were done, they applauded again and we set our instruments down before heading to the kitchen for food. The boys were hungry for some weird reason, yet all they did was play an instrument. I shrugged and followed them, playing with my new necklace absentmindedly.


	8. Momma's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on GMW episode, the Game of Life. Enjoy the journey :)

_Chapter 8_

It was game night at Macy's house.

It started off like any normal Friday. Macy woke up, got out of bed and then began her morning routine. It wasn't until after she was done that she finally smelled the coffee brewing downstairs.

Her parents didn't like coffee. So who would be making coff-

Her thoughts left behind, Macy raced down the stairs and threw herself into the arms of the person brewing coffee.

He hugged her back tightly and she wrapped her legs around his torso as she buried her face in his neck. "God, I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too, Munch. I missed you too."

It was then that the tears struck Macy's eyes and she was so happy, that she was crying. Her big brother was home. He was home from serving over seas. He was okay.

Her tears turned into sobs as she gasped for breath. "Shh, Munch, I got you, I'm home now and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She nodded and just held him tighter until her crying calmed.

They chatted for hours, not even allowing Macy to go to school. School wasn't as important as her brother. She could go back to school on Monday. By then, her brother could be called in. She needed to spend as much time as she could with her brother.

It came time for game night and the doorbell rang. Macy got up to get it and there stood Phoebe, Max, Nora and Billy. She let them in and Phoebe placed the chips she brought on the coffee table. As soon as she set them down, Macy's brother placed his hands over her eyes.

"Um, who's this?" she asked warily, standing straight.

"I'll give you one hint," her brother asked.

"Ronan!" Phoebe exclaimed and turned around threw her arms around him.

"Hey Pheebs. Good to see you too."

"You're home! When did you get home?!" Phoebe asked, still clinging to him.

"Really early this morning. I snuck into the house because it was so late."

Phoebe laughed and Macy smiled brightly. Max waited his turn to welcome Ronan home. They shook hands and bro hugged. "Hey man, glad you're back. Haven't seen you in ages."

"Right back at ya, bro. It's been too long."

Macy giggled before wrapping her arms around the two of them. "My favorite boys," she said, smiling and kissing both of their cheeks.

"Whoa, what're you talking about?" Ronan asked, confused.

Macy's arms dropped as she looked at Max. "You forgot to tell him, didn't you?" Max asked and Macy shrugged.

"I-I guess so...?" Max rolled his eyes and Nora and Billy laughed in the background.

"Tell me what?" Ronan asked.

Macy nervously bit her lip as she slipped her hand into Max's. "Max and I are...together, now. While you were gone and we moved, Max and I, well, things happened and we realized that we love each other." Max nodded, backing me up.

Ronan looked angry, to say the least. What hurt more is that he looked angry-hurt. "Wrong thing to say," Ronan burst into flames.

"Momma!" Max exclaimed, standing in fear.

Macy pushed Max back and used her water affinity to drench her brother. "Not. Cool. Ro. Not cool at all."

Ronan glared, "I'm going upstairs to get changed. This better have been faux."

The house was silent except for Ronan's retreating footsteps. "I'm-I'm sorry about him. I don't know what happened..." Macy apologized and Max wrapped his arm around her to comfort her.

The game was set up and soon everybody was on a team. Nora and Billy were together, Max and Macy and Phoebe and Ronan. They were playing Game of Life.

Ronan kept glaring at the best friends who had become a couple while he was away. He didn't like it one bit, if the scowl on his face hasn't told you anything.

Macy rolled the die and got a 6. "And I am going to choose a card...hey, I'm going to Europe! And I can take a person with me!" She smiled at turned to Max, "Hey Handsome, how about we go hit up Europe?"

Max smiled and took Macy's hand. "You got it, Beautiful."

"I think it's time we take a five minute break to talk strategy." Phoebe said, her hands on her knees. Macy nodded and led Max up to her room. Nora and Billy went into the kitchen and Phoebe and Ronan stayed in the living room.

Once in Macy's room, Max and Macy sat on her bed. "Mace, you're killing him."

"No, I'm just trying to win."

"But you're killing him. Mace, he just came back from being deployed in another country and he comes home to his little sister dating her best friend."

She frowned. She hadn't thought about that. "Well, we can't change that. I don't know what to do Maxy."

* * *

Phoebe and Ronan were sitting on the couch next to the widow. "Pheebs, I-I don't know what to do," Ronan groaned, his face in his hands.

"Talk to her maybe? Why are you even angry?" Phoebe asked, attempting to cool down his emotions.

"I'm mad that I wasn't here for her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her falling in love with her best friend. She would come home from school so love-struck when she was younger and tell me all about Max and all that she and the guys did at school. And-and...I missed it. I missed the beginning of everything all because I've been gone. And I didn't want to be. I don't want to be gone anymore. I'm missing so much of her life."

"Ro, she loves you like no tomorrow and you know that. So if you just talk to her about it, maybe it'll all blow over because you know she'll understand."

"You're-you're right, Pheebs. Wait, they're back."

* * *

The game started up again. It was Phoebe's turn to roll and so he did. She and Ronan shared a look and she moved her figure to the center of the board, to take the long way.

The younglings groaned, as did Max. "I'm never going to see my momma again."

Macy looked at the two of them confused. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you two to talk to each other. Talk this out. You guys are inseparable, this can't be the thing that breaks you," Phoebe said.

"Ro, look-" "Mace, I just wanted to say-" the siblings started at the same time.

"You go first," Macy said.

"I'm really sorry, Mace. I-I shouldn't have gotten so...mad. I was just upset that I was missing so much of your life and... I really want to be here for you but I can't always be here." Ronan explained.

"Ro, I know. And I should have told you earlier. I'm really sorry." Macy apologized.

"We good?" Ronan asked.

"We're good," Macy smiled and hugged him, him hugging her back.

"Yay! Game's back on! Let's do this thing!" Billy exclaimed as they continued the game.

Hours later, after much complaining from Max, the game was up to Nora to make it or break it. She rolled perfectly and landed in the middle. The end result was beautiful. It was just a mini light show.

Macy and Max kissed; Ronan sat back, smiling to himself; Phoebe was sleeping and Billy and Nora were raiding the fridge.

It was an amazing game. The game of life.


	9. ThunderVan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank brings home the ThunderVan and Macy gets stood up. Kind of just more fluff than y'all bargained for, sorry. :)

_Chapter 9_

I was home studying when Max randomly started pounding on the door to my porch.

"What Max? It's like 5 o'clock, shouldn't you be creating an evil device right now?" I said, opening the door.

"No. Besides, I finished it earlier. I just wanted to stop by and tell you that Dad picked up the ThunderVan. So maybe I'll stop by later and we can take it for a joy ride." He smirks at me.

"Alright Evil Mastermind. Love you," I pecked his cheek.

"Love you too Superhero. See you later. I'll text you when I'm coming to pick you up."

"Okay, bye!" I waved as he jumped down off the porch. Back to studying...

I received a text from Max at 10:30 saying:  
**_[_ _Leaving now, sneaking into the van. Be the_ _re soon._ _]_**

I smiled and slipped on my favorite ripped up jeans and a black t-shirt with Max's leather jacket. I waited on my bed for him to text me that he was here. I waited for five minutes and then rolled my eyes. He must've gotten caught up with something.

I pulled the covers over myself and fell asleep, planning on how I would ask him about it in the morning.

When the sun rose, I woke up and made sure I looked okay before brushing my teeth and heading over to the Thunderman household. I walked up and everybody was outside, talking with each other. I raised my eyebrow in question, but didn't actually say anything.

Max had one arm around his mom and the other around Nora. It was so cute that I took a picture.

"-disappointed in Max." Hank spoke with a smile.

"Awe, thank you!" Max said happily.

I rolled my eyes and walked up behind them. "Am I cutting in on a family moment?"

Max screamed and jumped, Barb catching him in her arms. He clung on to her. "Geez Mace! Don't sneak up on people!"

I rolled my eyes. "You know Max, maybe you should get used to people sneaking up on you if you're going to be a major villain one day."

Max rolled his eyes, scoffing, and let go of his mother, falling on his butt. This made everybody laugh. He pushed himself off the ground and brushed himself off. "Yeah? Well I wasn't expecting you to be here this early. I was going to come for you last night, but we got stuck in the van and- Oh man, I stood you up. Mace, I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" He asked like a child.

"Are you kidding? Of course I can! Besides, we can always take my parents van and drive around in that one."

He chuckled and kissed me. "Best girlfriend ever." I smiled and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Okay, ew. I'm going inside. For some air and space without Macy and Max romance going on." Phoebe announced and the rest of the Thundermans followed.

Max wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I held that hand as we walked back to my house to borrow the van from my parents.


	10. Her...What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link moves into town and Max and Phoebe get a little...jealous?

**Chapter 10**

I was at Splat Burger with the twins and Oyster when I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. It was either Max, my brother, or somebody else.

"Guess who.." A guy's voice said. I haven't heard that voice in forever. I spun around immediately.

"Link!!" I exclaimed and practically threw myself at him. He caught me and spun me around, like Max does occasionally. "Oh dear mother of pearl, I missed you." I continued to hug him, not wanting to let go.

"I missed you too. Dad's been going on and on about how he just wants to meet up with you," Link said.

I giggled and let go of him. "Well I'm glad you're here. So, did you move or..?"

"Yeah, we moved! I forgot to text you that. Oh geez, Ace, I'm sorry." Link smiled at me.

"Oh it's whatever. You're here now." I hugged him again and kissed his cheek. Yeah, I really did miss him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to my friends.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone. This is Link." I introduced him to my friends.

"Ace, uh, I already know these guys. Phoebe and I are actually together." Link said.

My mouth dropped as I looked at Phoebe. "How could you not tell me this?"

Phoebe shrugged. "You're always hanging out with Max and I never see you anymore."

"You know that's not fair," I said.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, calm down. Let's not have a fight right now." Link jumped in.

I glared at him and froze his hand discreetly so Oyster couldn't see. Link jumped back, shaking his hand and staring at me. I shrugged. "So does that mean we're having dinner tonight?"

Link nodded, "Yeah, my house. 5:30. Dad expects you there."

"Yeah yeah, Evilman can wait. Especially if Mom decides to make dessert. I'll see you later then." I kissed his cheek, hugged Max goodbye, waved to the other two and left to go home.

 

* * *

 

 

**_3rd Person_**  
The twins stared in disbelief at Macy and Link. Phoebe was with Link, not Macy and Macy was with Max, anyways! What is going on here?!

"Do you think they're secretly dating behind our backs?" Phoebe questioned her brother as they sat around in their living room.

"No, Macy wouldn't do that. We both know that. Especially not with the type of affection she showed him. That was more brotherly." Max responded as they got inside their house.

"But seriously, Max. Did you see the way he hugged her? He never hugs me like that!!"

"Yeah, and she never giggles like that around me, but you don't see me freaking out right now.... Okay, wait, I'm freaking out."

Phoebe sent him a look. "We have to find out what's up with them!"

"I know, I know! I have a plan."

 

* * *

 

"Your plan is to sneak over to Link's house and eavesdrop?!" Phoebe whisper yelled at Max.

"Yep. Hey, if I want to spy on my empress when she has dinner with another guy, this is the way I'm going to do it." Max said and shushed Phoebe before she could make any more comments. "Now all we have to do is cover our ears with the sound devices and press our them to the side of the house. Everybody is already inside so let's get this over with already."

The two of them pressed their ears to the side of Link's door.

 

* * *

 

**_Macy's POV_**  
"It's so nice to see you!!!" I exclaimed as I walked into the house. I gave Link's dad, Mike, a huge hug. I also gave one to his mom and my cousins and then we all sat down to eat. Dad and Uncle Mike sat next to each other and mom sat on Dad's other side. Link and I sat across the table from them. We were eating dinner like old times, all of us. It was nice to be back together. Although we were missing Ronan, he had his excuses for not being here.

"I missed this," Link said. I smiled and nudged him.

"I think we all did." Mom spoke up and I nodded in agreement.

We spent the rest of the night snacking, playing games and catching up. It was really really great. At one point, we were all playing a board games and Link and I were cuddled on the couch with my head on his chest and my legs curled beside me. I started to fall asleep and Link wrapped his arms aroud my waist to keep me from falling off the chair.

All of a sudden, the door burst open and I sat up. Standing at the door were Max and Phoebe.

"Gey away from my girlfriend," Max said dangerously. Phoebe stood beside him, arms crossed, but she looked like she had been crying.

"Max!" I exclaimed. He only gave me a side look.

"I can't believe you Mace! You're actually secretly dating this guy behind my back?! How could you?! I thought you were better than this!"

The fact that Max was questioning my honesty and loyalty to our relationship stabbed me in the heart. "Me?! How could you?! How could you question me like this!? I would never do anything to hurt you, Max. Never. But apparently you don't have a problem with hurting me." I crossed my arms and turned my back to him.

"Link, I thought we had something special..." Phoebe said quietly. I turned around to see my best friend with tears in her eyes and she was holding them back.

"Pheebs, we do. If you two would just give us time to explain instead of jumping to conclusions, maybe you'll understand better." Max and Phoebe regretfully decided to become all ears.

"Link is my cousin. He's practically my brother because we're so close. Dating him would just be weird and gross. No offense, Link." I said and looked at him.

"None taken. But now do you guys get it?" Link asked the twins.

"Wow, I feel stupid," Phoebe stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Macy, can I talk to you...outside please?" Max gestured to the door. I nodded and let go of Link's hand before following Max out the door.

"I'm so so so so so sorry. It's just, Phoebe got to my head with her second guessing, so I started second guessing everything and-" I shut Max up by placing a finger on his lips.

"You're forgiven. But never, ever, question my loyalty and honesty to you and our relationship ever again." I looked at him.

"I swear on my life, never again," Max said and I grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss.

"You should go home now, Maxy. There's no reason for you to still be here." I told him. Max pouted but took his sister and went home.

I went back inside and curled up on top of Link again as we started up the game again. My family, all in one place. I looked around the room and smiled. This was all I needed to make the perfect night complete.


	11. It's Not What You Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds a way to let put his evil-ness and Macy finds a way for her cousin and boyfriend to hang out.

**Chapter 11**

The day started out like any normal day. I was heading over to the Thunderman's house and heard yelling from Billy and Nora as they played games. Hank and Barb were doing their own things and when I walked in, Phoebe was waiting for Link.

"Hey girl, waiting for someone?" I smirked.

Phoebe smirked back at me. "Yeah, Link. I texted him that I wanted Jelly Jams from Metroberg. I hope he brings me some."

I laughed. "Having jams would be amazing right now. I'm hungry. Mom and Dad left and forgot to get anything for breakfast yesterday when we ran out."

"We've got stuff in the fridge," Phoebe motioned to the shiny steel box that keeps their food cold. I smiled and opened it up to see what yummy snacks Hank had left lying around. I felt arms slip around my waist as I was making toast.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

"Well it certainly is a good morning now." I said and turned around to hug him.

While that was happening, Phoebe let Link into the house. Apparently, he did bring her Jelly Jams. And then Max decided to make a scene.

"Hey Link," I said and walked over and ruffled his hair before jumping over the couch and sitting next to Phoebe.

"And boring and dull and toothy." Max jumped in after Phoebe's statement on how generous Link was. I rolled my eyes and smirked at my boyfriend.

"Oh that's right. Max lives here too." Link said and I reached over Phoebe to smack his arm. "Hey!" Link exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and sat back.

"Oh it's okay, I can ask him politely to leave." Phoebe stated and turned to her brother, "You're the worst. Get out." She completely deadpanned it. It was great.

"Gladly, and I'm taking these with me." Max said and took the Jelly Jams box with him into the kitchen. Link started to tug-a-war with the box and ended up losing.

"You idiot," I muttered and wiped the frosting off his face with my finger before licking it. "Mm, those  _are_  good." I linked arms with Max and we headed outside for our date.

 

* * *

 

We came back from eating out for lunch and then took an afternoon nap in his lair. When he woke up, his face was painted with pig butts but I didn't say a word to him about it.

We went upstairs and Phoebe was looking upset about something when Max went to grab an apple. After he came back, she sure seemed perky.

A few minutes later, Max got a text about something about Big Foot and he ran outside. Before I knew it, Phoebe came in, smiling to herself.

"What'd you do?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I just got Max and Link to actually want to hang out with each other." I eyes widened at this.

"No way. That's awesome Pheebs! Good job!"

She laughed. "All in a day's work."

 

* * *

 

Around dinner, I went back home but I was still texting Max. Mom was yelling at me for using my phone at the table but I didn't care.

 ** _[You're still coming to the park, right?]_**  
Max texted me and I rolled my eyes and texted him back.   
 **[Yes I'm coming. I've told you this a million times]**

He didn't reply after that and I guessed that he forgot his phone again when he left. I headed upstairs to change into my outfit that Max got me. If this was the way he wanted to express his dark side, then so be it.

* * *

 

I headed to the park in the ridiculous outfit he bought me, the corset hugging my stomach, the skirt being too many layers and too poofy for my tastes, but the cape and shoulder pads were a great touch.

I met up with him in the usual place. Link was there, and the rest of Max's pretend army. I walked up behind and whispered "Boo" in Max's ear. I swear, he jumped ten feet into the air. Link was laughing his head off but stopped when Max gave him a glare.

"Macyyyyy," Max whined, turning to me, "don't scare me like that."

I laughed, "Maxy, I can't help it. You're too cute when you're scared."

"I am not scared," Max pulled on the hem of his shirt to fix it.

"Dude, you just said you were scared-" Link was cut off with another glare from Max.

I kissed Max's cheek, "You know I didn't mean it, baby. I'm only teasing you."

Max smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I know. I just wanted you to submit. Anyways, to the dark side!!!" Max yelled and tightened his grip around my waist, almost possessively.

Max gave his little spiel. Everybody got excited. Well, that is until Phoebe hopped out of the bushes and basically became a fun killer.

"Not on my watch you won't!" she said and then beat everybody up.

"Phoebe, what're you doing here?" Link asked as Max went over to check on everyone.

"Link I came to stop you from turning evil. You're super cute and you bring me jelly jams." Phoebe said.

I rolled my eyes. She still didn't understand it. There was a bunch of explaining that went on and then Max stabbed both Link and Phoebe.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get your dad's ring back after his next nap," Phoebe told Link, watching the action.

"Oh, don't worry. It's actually my little sister's and it's made out of candy." Link told her.

I laughed slightly in the midst of my fight and gave Phoebe a thumbs up. She laughed and the two of them left. Max and I continued to LARP with the dorks in the park, which was nice because I got to beat a whole bunch of kids up for no reason and not get in trouble for it.

"Well that was fun," I said happily, smiling at our victory.

"It was even better with you fighting on our side," Max said and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him before they called the game and we all went home.


	12. The New Hero Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy's not a morning person, Chloe is born, Macy and Link save the day, and we delve a little deeper into Max's and Macy's relationship.

**Chapter 12**

When Max called me up early that morning, I groaned and grabbed my phone, answering it.

"What?" I growled out. He knows I hate waking up early on Saturdays.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm waking you up, but Mom's pregnant. Think you can rush over?" Max asked quickly.

My eyes widened. "Baby?" I squeaked. "Uh, yeah sure, I guess."

"Thanks babe. Love you." Max sounded happy.

"Yep love you too. I'll be over soon." I hung up and rushed around my room, throwing on my super suit and then wearing sweats and a t-shirt over it. I grabbed my phone and rushed out the door to the Thunderman household.

The entire house looked like it was being electrocuted. My eyes widened before rushing inside.

"Oh thank goodness you're here! She's in labor!" Max exclaimed.

"Well stop looking up the stairs!" I exclaimed, pulling him down.

"Oh sweet cheese, you're here. Good. Colosso is helping to deliver the baby." Phoebe said, coming into the room.

"He what?!" I yelled.

"Yep, now all we have to do is wait." Max threw his arm around me and I stared at him.

* * *

 

The yelling had stopped and instead we heard a little giggle. Max and Phoebe raced upstairs and I followed in pursuit. Inside was Barb holding new baby Chloe Thunderman in her arms. Hank took her just before Barb passed out.

I was curious as to where Nora and Billy were, so I raced around town trying to find them. One last stop and I hit the baby store.

Apparently, Nora had entered a contest to see if she was the cutest baby. She lost. I comforted her before going inside to help Billy with his math and buying all of the necessary baby stuff for Chloe. We headed outside where Billy comforted her even more.

"Wait, Billy, didn't you actually send her to Abu Dhabi?" I questioned, carrying some of the bags.

"Nuhuhuh, Macy Macy Macy. That's between you, me and the nice royal family who mailed her back." Billy said.

I laughed. "Right, I'll keep my mouth shut." Together the three of us walked home.

When we got there, nobody else was and Barb was still sleeping.

"But where's the baby?!" Nora exclaimed.

"Phoebe must have her. It's okay Nors, you can see her when they get back." I said, trying to cheer Nora up but she continued to sulk. "How about this, why don't we watch movie?" I asked.

"What kind of movie?" Billy asked.

"A baby movie. Mine, to be exact." I smiled a little.

"Really, you'd let us?!" Nora asked and I nodded.

"I think Max has it in his room, let me go check..." I wandered down to the lair and grabbed the copy that he made before running upstairs and putting it into the DVD player.

Many many times came up where I was scolded at for playing pranks with Max and often Max was there standing beside me. Both of them laughed very hard at Max's appearance each time. I just smiled at how cute he was and how many times he took the blame for me.

Sooner or later, Max, Phoebe, Chloe, Hank, Dr. Colosso -and even Cherry- came back to the house. I stood up and looked Max over before placing a hand on my hip.

"What did you do this time?" I asked him.

"Got captured by super villains and then watched Dad pummel them just to get Colosso back." he said and scratched Colosso's head.

"Well I'm just glad you're all right. I wish you would have taken me with you, but I'm glad you're all right." I smiled and hugged him tightly.

Then Phoebe and Cherry caught me up on everything that happened.

"Max! You turned Colosso human?!" I yelled at him.

"Only for a short while!" he exclaimed.

I threw a few fire balls at him to scare him. After that, he hopped on the couch and put his arm around me while Phoebe and Cherry decided that the four of us should watch a movie.

Turns out Nora and Billy had put in Max's baby videos and they were the most adorable things ever. Well, I thought so. The girls were laughing their heads off and Max was hiding his face with embarrassment. Of course, then we all fell asleep on the couch, watching the videos. They really were the most precious things ever.

I woke up to holding Max in my arms. It was earlier than I expected and everyone else was asleep. Max looked super cute and kept groaning, in between sleep and consciousness, so I ran my fingers through his hair to keep him sleepy. He just looked so damn cute.

Barb came downstairs with Chloe in her arms. She waved and I waved back. "Sweetheart, do you want pancakes?" Barb asked. I nodded and she smiled before taking Chloe into the kitchen.

Phoebe and Cherry were starting to wake up and I shushed them so they didn't wake Max. He was worried last night over yesterday and it took a lot out of him. It was better if he got his rest.

My phone buzzed on the table and I had to regretfully leave Max on the couch. I kissed his cheek before getting up and answering my phone. "Hello?"

"Mace! It's our parents! They're in trouble and need your help!" Link yelled into the phone.

"What?! Um, okay, I'll be there as soon as I can!...Wait, where's 'there' exactly?" I questioned.

"The Triton Tower downtown, meet me outside!" Link yelled.

"Okay, bye." I said and ran to the door.

"Macy, where are you going?!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"My parents need me, nothing to worry about." I smiled at her, not wanting her to worry. Yeah, they are all superheroes except for Cherry, but this was Link's and I's fight, not theirs.

I ran to Triton Tower. I was crossing the street when an arm grabbed me and pulled me into a body. I looked up and saw Link.

"Be careful, would you? You almost got hit." He sounded anxious and worried.

I squeezed his hand. "I'll be careful if you stop nagging me."

Link rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "They're on the top floor. We have to go up now or else it may be too late." I nodded and we headed upstairs. I wanted to tell him it was going to be alright, to assure the both of us, but we both knew neither one of us had any idea what to expect.

We got to the top floor and entered the full floor suite. Trapped in the middle of the room were our parents. Mom's eyes widened when she saw us and motioned for us to hide. I pushed Link back against the elevator and pressed myself agaisnt the doors.

The three of them didn't look too good. It was only a matter of time before something else happened.

"Where are your children Evilmans?" A man asked. Right on time.

"Right. Here." Link and I stepped out, speaking in unison. We constantly do that and it freaks people out, so we tend to use it during times like these.

"Ah, Evil Boy and Wonder Girl. So good to see you two." I sneered at the nicknames.

"What do you want with our parents, creep?" I crossed my arms over my chest, to keep this guy distracted while Link extended one of his arms to free our parents from the trap. I walked closer towards the villain who trapped my parents and uncle. He was going to pay for what he did.

I discreetly earthed the man's feet so couldn't move. He struggled as I circled him. Link freed our parents just before I was about to start yelling at the villain.

"Why'd you do it?" I growled.

"Trap your parents? Just for the fun of it. I mean, the league would totally give me a boost on the wall of evil if I were to capture 2 retired Heroes and a retired Villain who works at a mattress store!" he cackled.

Link crossed his arms over his chest. "Who are you?" He was much more calm than I was.

"Oh, just an old frenemy."

My eyes widened. " _You're_  Frenemy. No wonder Max barely talks about you. You're so lame."

"Hey!" Frenemy exclaimed.

"Sorry, but it's the truth. Now what to do with you..." I mumbled before freezing him in a block of ice. "Okay, can someone call the Superhero League please? I never want to see his ugly face again."

"On it," Mom said, walking off into a corner to call the league.

"You two did great. You worked very well together as a team," Dad complimented. He looked at Uncle Mike for anything else.

"Yeah, alright. You two did good. Thanks for getting me out of there- I mean  _us_  out of there." Uncle Mike said. Link rolled his eyes and I laughed. Typical Evil Man.

"So how come you guys couldn't get yourselves out of there?" Link asked.

"Frenemy has the power of persuasion. Once under his spell, there's no getting out until his concentration is focused on something else," Dad explained.

"I worked with him for years. He was a pain in the ass." Uncle Mike told us. I laughed again. That man has no filter.

Once Frenemy was taken to Superhero headquarters, Link and I took the bus back to Max and Phoebe's house just to make sure everyone was alright.

"What do you mean she isn't here? She was here last night!!!" I could hear Max yelling from inside.

"Max, I told you, she had to go help her parents. As to where she went, I have no idea. Please clam down," Phoebe said.

Max was breathing heavily. I could hear it from right outside the door. I hoped he wasn't hyperventilating. I pushed the door open and walked up to Max, turning him to face me, leaving my hands on his biceps. "Deep breaths. I'm right here, there's no need to worry. I'm safe, you're safe, everybody is okay."

He started to visibly breathe easier. "Thanks Mace." He hugged me tightly.

I smiled and hugged him back. "Of course babe. Anything for you."

"Wow, she's really good that that," Link said to Phoebe whom he had just reunited with a moment before.

"She must have gotten used to having to help. Sometimes Max freaks out and he begins to not breathe, or it gets really hard for him to breathe for no reason and Macy's somehow the only person that can make it better. It didn't start until after he met her, and she was the first person to calm him down the first time it happened." Phoebe explained.

"Oh wow. Geez, the poor guy. I can't imagine Macy being my go-to person." Link said.

I pulled away from Max and spun around to face my cousin. "And who was the first person you called when our parents needed help?"

"Mace, I'm joking. You'll always be my #1. You always have been." Link said and ruffled my hair.

I smiled and fixed it. "Yeah, yeah. You'll be my #2, because you're a pain in my butt."

Link rolled his eyes but Max laughed and that's all I needed. The four of us sat down on the couch and I kept Max's hand interlocked with mine.

I had always been curious about why Max started having attacks after he met me. I used to dwell on it. Now it's coming back to me. Now I want the answer. I'll ask him when we're alone.

Max was rubbing his thumb in circles as my phone rang. I kissed his cheek and stood up to answer it in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Macy, is everything alright at the Thunderman's?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. Max was having another attack when I got there, but everything is fine now." I told her.

"Okay, good. You and Link should be home in a half hour and invite Max and Phoebe to dinner if you want. I haven't seen either of them since Christmas."

I chuckled at my mother. "Yeah, Mom. I'll invite them. We'll see you then, bye." I hung up and walked back to the other three. "Mom wants us home in a half hour and said that you two are welcome to join us for dinner if you want."

"Sounds awesome!" Phoebe exclaimed before running upstairs, probably to change.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to see your parents and have dinner with them. I'm game." Max said. I usmiled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh great. Now we have Dad and Max in one room. What else could go wrong?" Link announced.

I rolled my eyes at my cousin. "Just about everything. Like, Mom burns dinner, Dad smashes through the roof, Uncle Mike sets the house on fire. You know, the usual."

Link stuck his tongue out at me and I returned the gesture. Max turned my face to look at him and he smiled at me before taking a picture. He posted it on Instagram with the caption:  _My little superhero_ ❤️, which I thought was super cute.

It had been a half hour and we were still waiting for Phoebe to come back down. "PHEEBS. Hurry up, I'm hungry!!!" I yelled up the stairs to her.

"Hold on just a minute!" she yelled back.

"I've done my waiting!" I yelled.

"Oh no," Max said.   
"Here it comes," Link announced.

"12 years of it! In Azkaban!" I finished. I heard all three of them groan but I still needed Phoebe to hurry up. "Child, just put on a sweatshirt and jeans, it's literally just my parents!"

"Yes, but your parents are some of my favorite people so I'd like to dress appropriately when I meet with them for dinner." Phoebe said, walking down the stairs. I rolled my eyes at her because she looked like she was going to a fancy beach party instead of meeting up for dinner with my parents.

"Hey, don't forget that she's also meeting Link's parents for the first official time under good terms so let her be nervous," Max told me.

I frowned; I hadn't thought about that. "Alright, I guess it's okay for her to take forever. But can we go now?! I'm starving!"

"Yes, we can go." Phone grabbed her purse.

"MOM. DAD. WE'RE GOING OVER TO MACY'S." Max yelled before we ran out of the house and walked over to mine.

Link got the door and I ruffled his hair before following Phoebe in. Both Link and Max rolled their eyes but didn't say anything. Mom hugged Phoebe and Dad greeted Max and then they switched and Mom seemed to not want to let Max out of the conversation. I kicked my shoes off which Link grabbed in midair and set them down for me.   
We're a dynamic duo so this is usual for us.

"Link, catch the dressings!" I yelled and threw the salad dressings over to the table. Link caught them all and I brought over just about everything else using my air element to bring over the steak and the plates.

"Wow Ace, you're getting good at that! Double concentration!" Dad ruffled my hair from his seat next to me.

"Yeah, well I learn from the best." I smiled.

"Aww, thanks pumpkin." Dad said.

"No, not you Dad. I was talking about Mom!" Mom laughed and I shook my head at my dad who was laughing too.

Uncle Mike wasn't paying attention to the conversation, rather he was raising a questioning eyebrow at Phoebe who was stuck between him and Link. "Who's the girl?"

"Dad, that's Phoebe. Thunder Man's daughter, remember?" Link said and I chewed my lip nervously.

"Oh, right. How ya doin' Thunder Girl? I'm Link's dad, Mike." Uncle Mike held his hand out for Phoebe to shake.

She shook his hand. "I'm doing well, sir. How are you?"

"Fine, fine. But I'd be better if Macy would cook the steak." Uncle Mike said and I realized there was a huge slab of uncooked meat at the table.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" I exclaimed and lit my hand, holding it over the steak to cook it. It was done almost immediately and then dad cut it up and sent pieces to everyone.

It was a good five minutes into dinner when Dad rested a hand on my arm. "Ace, you okay? You haven't touched your steak at all."

I looked down at my plate and then up at Dad. "Whoops, must've zoned. Sorry."

"Mace, you feeling alright?" Max asked me and I looked at him. His eyes were laced with worry and I wondered why.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Promise." I smiled to prove it to him and then dug into my steak. I took some salad too and ate that.

"Macy, save room for dessert, would you?" Mom said.

I hadn't realized how much I had been eating until I looked at my plate. "Oh, right. Yeah. Sure. Dessert," I mumbled and put my fork down, folding my hands in my lap. I was completely and utterly out of it and I had no idea why.

I wasn't paying attention to the conversations going on around me. "Excuse me," I muttered and got up from the table and went up to my room. I sat on my bed, still slightly out of it.

"Hey, you okay?" It was Phoebe.

"I have no idea. I don't even know what happened. I just keep zoning out." I told her.

"Well have you tried taking a deep breath and focusing your thoughts?" she asked.

I nodded. "Pheebs, I don't know what's going on. I'm scared."

"Hey, it's no big deal. All you're doing is zoning. Take a few deep breaths. Focus your thoughts. It's gunna be fine."

I listened and took deep breaths, trying to follow my thoughts. "Okay, I think I can go back downstairs now." I smiled at her. "Thanks Pheebs."

"Any time Mace, any time." She smiled and we linked arms and went back down to the table. She went to go sit next to Link; I whispered in Max's ear.

"Meet me in the kitchen when you get a spare second." I kissed his cheek and skipped off to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water.

In only a few minutes Max walked in. "What was that all about? I was in the middle of-"

I shut him up with a kiss. "Gosh, I missed you."

Max stared at me, stunned. "M-m-missed me? Mace, I've been around you all day!"

"Yeah, but, I don't know, I guess I just missed the feeling of your lips on mine. I don't know, it's stupid. Forget it." I started to walk back to the dining room.

"No no no, it's not stupid at all. I missed you too." He kissed me again and I smiled into the kiss. Damn it, why does he have to be so amazing?

I broke the kiss, my thoughts begging for an answer. "Max, I have to ask; why'd you start having attacks after you met me? Why am I the only person that can calm you down? Do I scare you so badly that you have attacks because of me?"

"No no no, Macy, you don't scare me. I mean, yes you do, but its a good type of scary. I started having attacks after I met you because I didn't want to lose you. I had found this amazing person who wanted to be my best friend that I could do everything with and I didn't want to lose you. You're the only person who can clam me down because if you don't, I'll know something bad happened to you. I can't lose you Mace, it'd be my worst fear come true. You're my best friend. I love you." Max said.

I gasped. He said the three words. I know we say it to each other all the time, but he had just poured his heart out to me.   
"I love you too, Maxy." He smiled and picked me up in a hug, spinning me around. I giggled and cupped his face with my hands. "I love you so much."

He kissed me again and it felt like the world around us disappeared. That it was only Max and I. It was the best feeling in the world.

"Hey, you two want to come out of smoochville and rejoin the rest of us normos at the dinner table?" Link asked us, standing in the doorway.

"Uh, yeah, just a sec." Max told him before turning back to me. We laughed and I pecked his lips before we headed back to the table hand in hand.

"Well you both seem to be happier," Mom noted, smiling at us.

I giggled. "I've got the best and most important people in the world with me right now. I couldn't ask for anything better." I smiled and looked around the table.

"Ah, she's being a sap. We should throw her out the window, see if her air element will work then." Uncle Mike said.

"Dad!" Link exclaimed but I knew he was only joking.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I wouldn't throw my niece out a window. That would be funny though, right Ace?" Mike asked.

"Absolutely. We should try it some time. That would be fun. Ooh! Maybe off the roof of the Empire State Building!" I said happily.

"Now you're thinking!" Uncle Mike exclaimed. Everybody at the table looked astounded and gaped between the two of us.

"There is no way in hell that you are jumping off the Empire State Building. Over my dead body if you try." Max said sternly.

I rolled my eyes, "Maxy, honestly. I'd have a trampoline on the ground and Link would be there to catch me if needed. Besides, you'd be there to watch anyways, so if anything else went wrong, you could use your telekinesis to save me. But I highly doubt it would be necessary."

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Max repeated.

"We'll do it at the St. Louis Arch," I whispered to my uncle who nodded in agreement. Max, Phoebe, Link and my parents all stared at us. "What? It would be fun to try." I shrugged.

"Macy! Mom exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly Mom. You being Invisi-Girl and all that and Dad being Wonder Man, you'd think you'd have more faith in me." I said and both of them looked shocked.

Max, Phoebe and Link all pushed their chairs away from the table slightly.

"Um, excuse me young lady? What did you just say?" Dad asked me to repeat myself, even though he heard me perfectly fine.

"I said that as two well-known superheroes with amazing abilities, you'd think you'd have more faith in me." I repeated and looked at both of them.

"We're just going to go stand out in the backyard..." Link interrupted and pulled Max and Phoebe out the back door.

"Now Mackenzie Anne Wonder, you apologize to your father and I right now. That was completely out of line." Mom demanded.

"There was nothing out of line about those statements, Mom. It's the truth. Why can't you just trust me like you trust Ronan? I'm just as capable as he is and I know my limits! You two of all people, because you took so many risks in your lives, should know that I am perfectly capable of handling myself. If I have to apologize for thinking outside the box and bringing up ideas that are out of  _your_  comfort zones, then I'm sorry but I just can't do that. I'm my own person. You can't control me for the rest of my life."

My parents stared at me dumbfounded. "I'm sorry that you feel that we don't trust you, Ace." Dad said.

"We trust you, honey, we really do. But you can't just go jumping off bridges for the fun of it!" Mom said.

"Mom, it was a freaking  _idea_! I never said we were actually going to put it into action!" I exclaimed.

"Well it sure as hell sounded like you were!" Dad replied.

"Danny, Karen, let her breathe. We were only joking. It was a joke, simple as that." Uncle Mike stepped in. I breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed him a 'thank you.' He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Alright, let's just drop the matter. It was just a joke." Mom said and I sighed again.

"I'll go get the other three and tell them it's time for dessert." I walked out to the backyard as the adults cleaned up the table. I still felt the need to punch something, so I punched a tree to get my anger out before waking over to the others.

"How'd it go?" Link asked.

"Better," I muttered.

He sighed and wrapped an arm around me. "I'm sorry, Ace."

"You and me both. I just don't get it! Why can't they trust me like they trust Ro?! Yeah, we're two completely different people, but not everything I say should be taken to heart. I'm allowed to have a fun side. Ronan's a golden child. I'm not. Why can't they see that I'm not him?!" I turned into Link's chest to hide my tears. "It's just not fair."

"I know, Ace. I know." His chest was muffling my sobs.

"But do you, do you really? You're just like Ronan. They love you exactly the same way as him... and then there's me. I-I just can't do this." I pulled away from Link and ran up to my room.

I began to pack a small bag containing necessary things. An extra set of clothes, phone charger, makeup, hair brush and water bottle. I gave it a second thought and ditched the makeup and instead made room for my super suit. You never know when it may come in handy.

I left through my porch, jumping over the railing and landing before sprinting far away from the house I used to call home. I had no idea where I was headed, but I knew that I was leaving.

* * *

 

Inside, everybody was having dessert when Karen, Macy's mom, asked where Macy was.

"She ran up to her room." Link told her.

Karen shook her head. "That girl, I swear.... MACKENZIE ANNE. COME DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW. YOU STILL HAVE GUESTS." There was no reply. "Macy!" Karen yelled. No reply.

"I'll get her," Mr. Wonder said and went upstairs. He was back downstairs almost immediately. "She's gone."

Phoebe and Link shared a look. Max coughed and held a hand to his chest. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

"What's his problem?" Mike asked.

"Max sometimes gets these attacks. It happens most of the time when he thinks something bad has happened to Macy. She's also the only person who can clam him down." Phoebe explained.

Karen helped Max sit down on the couch and kneeled in front of him. "Max, you need to breathe. Take deep, deep breaths. We're going to find Macy and she's going to be okay."

"We need to find her. Now." Link commanded.

"Search any nook and cranny," Phoebe advised.

"Won't work. She's recently learned how to camouflage herself by using her control over the earth. You won't be able to find her. You have to call her." Mr. Wonder said.

"Why would you teach her that?!" Mike yelled.

"Because she'll need it!!!" Mr. Wonder yelled back.

It was getting harder for Max to breathe. He tried taking deep breaths but it wasn't working.

"We need to get Max to the hospital. Metroberg hospital. Now." Karen said, keeping an eye on Max.

"I'll take him in the Van. Phoebe come with me. Link, Karen, Mike, you continue looking for Macy. We have to find her as soon as possible." Mr. Wonder commanded and everyone when their separate ways.

"You're going to be okay, Max. We'll find Macy." Phoebe tried to reassure her bother but she knew it didn't work.

* * *

 

Link, Mike and Karen were out looking for Macy for days. They even went to the police as well as contacting the Superhero League. Of course, the Thundermans had been notified that Max was at the Superhero Hospital and that he was in a questionable state. Currently, they had him hooked up to a machine to try to control his breathing, but it wasn't working very well.

It had been almost a week and a thousand voicemails later that Phoebe thought to call Macy on Max's phone. Someone answered it after the third ring.

"Max?" Macy's voice was heard through the receiving end.

"Macy! Thank goodness you're safe! Hurry, you need to come to the Metroberg Hospital ASAP. It's Max." Phoebe said and Macy hung up on her.

An hour later, Macy ran into the hospital, disgruntled and looking like she had slept on a dirt pile. "Where is he? Where's Max Thunderman?"

 _Macy's POV_  
"Room 113," a lady at the front desk said and I ran as fast as I could to get there. I almost ran past the room and had to backtrack slightly. I ran up to the bed and had to push through people and stuffed animals to get to him.

"Max!" I exclaimed and collapsed onto my knees. "I am so sorry. I-I was selfish, only thinking of myself, not thinking of you. I-I'm back now, though. I hope you can forgive me. I am so so sorry. That was such a bitch move of me. I wasn't thinking, and I left, and you paid the consequences. Please please please breathe. I need you to breathe. I'm here, I'm safe and you're going to be okay. Please oh dear God, please breathe!"

I watched him carefully as he took deep breaths and then ripped the breathing machine out of his nose and the connector to the monitor out of his arm. "You know, they should have called you sooner. It would have saved you the trouble of pouring your heart out." Max said.

I smiled. "You're okay!"

"Now that you're back, yes. But don't ever leave again. I was so scared for you." Max said.

I rolled my eyes. "I can handle myself, Max. I'm a big girl."

"That's not what I mean." He took my hand and give it a squeeze.

"I love you," I said sincerely, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too," he told me and I hugged him tightly.

"I'm-" I started but with one look from Max, I shut up.

"If you tell me you're sorry one more time, I'll freeze you." he told me sternly.

"I'm sorry." I smiled and Max froze me before re-heating me.

"I told you I would freeze you." he said and kissed my head.

"Yeah, and all I said was two words."


	13. Cape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy receives her Superhero cape and feels super supported by the people around her! AND there's a surprise for who comes to visit!

** Chapter 13 **

I was getting nervous. I had done so many good deeds in hopes of getting my superhero cape. Today President Kick-Butt was supposed to call to tell us if I earned my cape. I wasn't allowed out of my house in case of her calling, but I really wanted Max to be there if/when I was told I would receive my cape, so I made him come over.

I know that receiving a superhero cape is kind of random, but President Kick-Butt told me last week that I had been improving from my childhood and she would call me on this day about my cape. I was so nervous, I was shaking.

"Hey, hey calm down," Max smiled, taking my hands in his. "Everything will go perfect. You'll be told you get your cape, they'll bring it to you tomorrow and you'll have a cape ceremony. You  _deserve_  this Mace. You've done amazingly this past year."

I kissed him softtly. "Thank you, Maxy. That means the world to me. You mean the world to me. Thank you for being here."

"Of course, Mace. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled and hugged me.

"And I promise I won't miss yours. Whether it's your hero cape or your villain cape." I cupped his face with my hands. "You know I don't care which you choose."

"Which is why you'll always be my dark empress no matter what." He kissed the top of my head.

The TV suddenly popped up saying, "Incoming Call from: President Kick-Butt." My parents ran down the stairs and quickly answered the call.

"President Kick-Butt! So good to be talking with you today!" Dad smiled brightly.

"Yes, it certainly is a good day today, isn't it Mr. Wonder?" The president of the Hero League replied.

"Sure is." Dad told her. I grinned as I could tell he was forcing a smile through her doddling.

"Is there a reason you called?" Mom asked, playing the innocent card.

"As you know, Crimson Shifter, Mackenzie has been working hard to receive her superhero cape. The council has discussed it, and we've decided-" The screen blacked out.

I held my breath in anticipation. Max squeezed my hands, "No matter what, you're my empress. It can still be how it was like when we were little."   
I smiled and squeezed his hand back for trying to reassure me.

"Whoa, sorry. Technical difficulties." President Kick-Butt apologized. "Well, anyway, congratulations Mackenzie Wonder, you will be receiving your superhero cape. Well done. President Kick-Butt, out!"

The president ended the call and my parents cheered and hugged each other.

I turned to Max excitedly. "I did it! I'm getting my cape!"

"I'm so proud of you, baby!" Max exclaimed and kissed me in celebration. I kissed him back.

"Oh my gosh, we have to tell Ronan!" Mom exclaimed. I immediately pulled away from Max.

"I'll call him!" I yelled, whipping out my phone and Face Timed him.

"Hey!" Ronan exclaimed, smiling at me through his camera.

"Hey! You'll never believe what just happened!" I exclaimed.

"Hm..well, you're excited, bouncing-off-the-walls level happy.... It could only be two things....either Max proposed," I shook my head, "or you got your cape!"

I nodded excitedly, smiling widely. "I got my cape!!!!"

He cheered excitedly. "Mace, that's amazing! When're they delivering it?"

"Tomorrow. Think you can be here for the ceremony?" I asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"How about being here now?" He asked, opening the front door. I dropped my phone and ran to hug him. He picked me up and hugged me tightly. "Congratulations Mace! You deserve this, you really do," he whispered into my ear.

"Thank you, Ro. Thank you so so much." I squeezed him a little more and then he let me down. My parents wrapped me in a hug, and then wrapped Ronan in a hug.

"Oh, and about that proposal thing, I promised your dad I'd wait until we got out of high school," Max smirked, throwing his arm over my shoulders. I smiled and pecked his cheek.

Ronan playfully rolled his eyes at Max. "He should have made you promise to wait longer." The two fist-bumped.

"Why don't we go tell Cherry and Phoebe? They'll be so excited," Max said and I nodded, looking for approval from my parents.

Both of them nodded. "And don't forget to invite the Thunderman's over for the ceremony! And also call Link and let him know, okay?" Mom told me.

I nodded, "Got it! We'll be back soon!" I kissed Ro's cheek and then Max and I walked over to his house.

"Pheebs! Cherry! Are you guys home?" I yelled, my voice sounding throughout the house. Chloe started crying but I picked her up and bounced her in my arms, making her giggle instead. I laid her back down and she fell asleep again.

Both Cherry and Phoebe ran down the stairs.

"What's all this about?" Pheebs asked.

"I have something huge to tell you, but I don't want to wake Chloe up again. Can we go to your room?" I asked and she nodded and the four of us headed upstairs. "Wait, I also have to call Link, hold on. I'll tell you all at the same time."

I pulled out my phone and called my cousin.

"Hey Mace! Hey babe. Oh, hey Cherry!" Link greeted. "And hey Max." Max waved. "So what's up?" 

"Okay, so I've gathered you all today because...." I took a deep breath and exclaimed, "I'm receiving my superhero cape!!!!"

We all let out cheering and the others congratulated me.

"Thank you so much, guys! Oh, and you're all invited to my Cape Ceremony tomorrow! Be at my house around noon if you can make it." I smiled brightly.

"Got it, I'll tell Dad. Love you, Mace! Congrats!" Link said.

"Love you too, Link!" I exclaimed and we hung up.

Not a second later, Link called Phoebe to tell her that he loved her and they hung up.

"Oh, and Pheebs, your whole family is invited. Oh, I'm so excited!" I exclaimed.

"I'm so excited for you! That's awesome, Mace!" Pheebs exclaimed and hugged me.

Then we had to explain to Cherry what getting your cape was.

"Ooh, my butt buzzed," Max said happily and pulled out his phone. "Oh, it's Christine! She says congratulations. She would have said it earlier, but she didn't want to interrupt the celebration."

I laughed. "Thank's Christine!"

Max received another text. "She says you're welcome." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'm so proud of you. This is so awesome."

"Max, you know I'm not allowed to let you borrow the weapons under any circumstances," I smirked at him.

"But baaaaabe!! Please! Just one!" He begged, pouting and giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." I kissed his pouting lips. "Oh, but Pheebs! Someone else is here too!"

She gave me a confused look. "Who else could be-" Realization dawned on her and she sprinted out the door.

"Where's she going?" Cherry asked, confused.

"Going to say hi to my brother. C'mon, I'll introduce you to him. He's a superhero like me." I smiled and the three of us started walking over to my house.

Phoebe was tapping her foot patiently at my doorstep. "I forgot my key," she pouted. I chuckled and unlocked the door, heading inside.

Pheebs snuck into the kitchen and covered Ro's eyes with her hands. "Guess who," she sang.

"Hm...is it Super Girl? Oh! How about Max?!" Ro asked and Max spit out the water he was drinking. I patted his back and then he cleaned up his mess.

Ro chuckled and removed Phoebe's hands, turning around to smile at her. "Hey Pheebs, good to see you." The two hugged tightly.

"It's good to see you, too Ro. How long are you staying?" Phoebe asked, still wrapped up in his arms.

"As long as I can. Hopefully longer than a week this time." Ro winked at me. I smirked and the two pulled away. "Oh, Macy, who's your friend?" Ronan gestured to Cherry.

Cherry was stunned and I rolled my eyes, introducing her instead. "This is Cherry. Phoebe told her about her secret, so I shared mine with her. So she knows everything."

Ronan gave Cherry his dazzling smile and stuck out his hand. "Well it's an honor to meet the girl named after a fruit."

Cherry giggled and shook his hand. "Right back at you, little seal boy."

I snorted and covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hold in my laughter. "Is that seriously what your name means?"

Ro blushed. "Yeah."

"It's an Irish name," he and Cherry said at the same time. They both grinned at each other.

I groaned and hit my head on the table. "Gross, you two are in sync."

Both of them stuck their tongues out at me.

"Uh, Mace, we're in sync like all the time," Max told me.

"I know, doofus. But it's cute for us because we've known each other most of our lives. They met two seconds ago!" I whacked the back of his head.

"Ow-w!" he complained. I rolled my eyes.

"So who's excited about her cape ceremony tomorrow?" Ronan distracted me.

"I am! Pour me a cup of coffee brothah because we're celebrating tonight!" I danced around the kitchen, shaking my hips excitedly. "It's gunna be a paaartaaaayyyy!!!!"

Ronan chuckled and I spun into Max's arms.

"Now  _this_ is a Macy I'd like to see more often," Max smirked and spun me again.

"I'll gladly show up if there's a party around!" I smirked at him.

"Good to know that some things won't change." Max smiled and spun me back into his arms again.

"Deep down inside, we both know I'll always be that little devil child you met on the first day of Pre-k when you wouldn't let Phoebe out of your sight," I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, my hips still swaying to the unheard beat, Max swaying in time with me.

Said boy blushed. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do. That was the day we first met. That was the day I found my best friend," I looked him in the eyes when I told him this.

"Macy," he whispered my name softly and began to lean in. I leaned in as well and met his lips halfway.

The kiss was soft and sweet. A bit unusual for Max, but I would take him any way I got him. I broke the kiss before things got too heated. The other three were awkwardly standing around, playing around with kitchen utensils.

" _What_  are you guys doing?" I questioned the three of them, looking at all of them.

"We were, uh... Just, uh..." Phoebe started not sure how to finish her sentence.

At that moment, Link opened up the door holding flowers and Jelly Jams.

"Ms. Number 1, congratulations! For earning your cape, you have won a bouquet of roses and daisies as well as a box of Jelly Jams!" He spoke in his best announcer voice.

I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Gosh, you're the best!" I pecked his cheek. "I'll put these in water, you save me a Jam, okay?" I told him and took the flowers, going to get a vase. He nodded, smiling, and walked into the room.

"Hey babe," Link said and kissed Phoebe's cheek.

Said girl blushed and squeaked, "Hey."

Link and Ronan fist bumped.

"Good to see you, bro," Link smiled.

"You too, man," Ro replied.

"Ah, Cherry. Good to see you're here too. I see there was a pre-party being held, huh? One I  _wasn't_ invited to?" Link said, smirking, directing the last part at me.

I rolled my eyes as I placed the flowers in the vase. "I texted you ten minutes ago."

Link pulled out his phone and checked it. "Oh yeah, you did. Sorry, I was still on my way over to Metroberg then." He shrugged and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Well can we eat these jams or not?" Max asked eagerly.

"Of course! It's a celebration!" I exclaimed and throw the lid to the box open, grabbing a Jelly Jam for myself.

I enjoyed the taste as the filling shot into my hand (this way it didn't get on my shirt). I licked it off just as Max took a bite of his and filling shot on to his shirt. I sighed and set my jam down, turning around to wet a paper towel to get the filling off his favorite shirt. He had already licked off the filling by the time I turned around, but I scrubbed off any excess anyways. After that I finished eating my Jelly Jam happily.

The night passed by quickly. Link and Max were sleeping over because Uncle Mike told Link to stay here, and Max just wanted to sleep over.

The three of us were huddled on the couch when Ronan came walking in with popcorn. He sat down on the floor in front of my spot on the couch. I smiled slightly to myself and looked at all three of them.

"My three boys, all in one room." I kissed Link's and Max's cheeks and Ro's head before snuggling under the blankets and closing my eyes for the night.

* * *

 

When I woke up, I was wrapped in Link's arms, my head resting on his chest. Max's head was on my collarbone, his arms wrapped around me as well. I smiled at my cousin and my boyfriend before peering over the side of the couch to see Ronan missing. I smelt coffee from the kitchen and squeezed out of the grasp of the two boys before skipping into the room to meet my brother.

He already had a mug set out for me and I picked it up, taking a sip of the coffee gratefully.

"Pre-cape ceremony nerves?" Ro asked and I nodded. "Don't worry, they go away once the party actually begins."

"They better or else I'm going to beat myself up. They're killing me." I groaned and held my stomach.

"Are you sure it's not your...you know what?" Ronan asked and I shrugged.

"It's not scheduled for this week, but it might be. Thanks for thinking of that," I smiled and kissed his cheek, set down my coffee and ran up to my room.

Turns out, Ronan was right. So I did my business, changed my clothes into my super suit, and headed back downstairs. Sitting on the island was my mug, warmed up, and a couple of ibuprofen tablets. I smiled at my brother's thoughtfulness and took the tablets with my coffee.

I entered the living room, noticing Max and Link were still passed out, Max laying on top of Link. I giggled to myself and sat on the arm of the chair Ro was sitting in. He was taking pictures and got a video of when the two boys started waking up.

"AHHH!!!!" Max screamed, falling off the couch.

I laughed hysterically because both of them were freaked. It was great.

"You- what? Huh? Why? How?" Max asked, staring at Link. Both boys looked extremely confused. 

"Macy," they both said angrily and turned to glare at me.

I couldn't stop laughing. "I-I'm sorry.... All I did was get off the couch and-and you two were j-just like...like that." I hunched over, still laughing.

The boys ran over and tickled me to the floor, not stopping even after my screams. Ro was getting the whole thing on video as I tried kicking they boys away, screaming/laughing at them to stop. Neither of them did until they both fell beside me, out of breath from laughing too hard. I smiled, taking deep breaths trying to catch my own.

"Mm, I smell breakfast," Link said, sitting up.

I sat up too and Max nodded, following our movements. "It's bacon and pancakes."

I shot up and ran to the kitchen, finding a plate with a stack of pancakes at my seat, accompanied by multiple pieces of bacon.

"Moooorning," Mom sang, happily bouncing around the kitchen.

"Morning Mom!" I said and kissed her cheek, grabbing a glass of orange juice. I sat down at my seat and began to eat the celebratory breakfast made for me.

After breakfast was finished and we, all of us, helped Mom put the dishes away, the decoration hanging began.

Max used his telekinesis to hang up the higher decorations and I was supervising while Link and Ronan helped him. Mom and Dad ran out to get the cake and some ice cream and more snacks. By the time we were done it was 11:30 am and I was tired.

"That was entertaining," I smirked at the boys who flopped on to seats in the living room. Max sat next to me and slung his arm over my shoulder while Ronan sat on the love seat and Link sat on the chair.

"You literally just sat and watched," Ronan spoke, scowling at me.

I winked at him. "That's because I supervised  _and_  lifted all three of your egos." The three of them looked at me, confused. "You tough boys did all the hard work all by yourselves." I spoke in baby-talk-voice and Link hit my arm. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, we have thirty minutes until the party actually starts."

* * *

 

"Max..." I mumbled, breaking the heated kiss, trying to pull away. He captured my lips again without missing a beat. "We have to go back downstairs...the party's starting."

"Screw the party," Max muttered, pulling me closer than I thought to be humanly possible.

"No... Max this is super important..." I muttered, and this time, was actually able to pull away from him completely and cup his cheek with my hand. " _We_ can't miss this. I'm getting my cape and I need you to be there for me. Please."

Max sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to steady his breathing. "Okay."

I smiled, "Thank you. Now go fix your hair or Ro will think we did something  _other_  than kiss."

Max smirked. "But don't you love it disheveled?" He winked at the end, making me roll my eyes.

"You already know the answer to that, asshole. Just...fine, let me fix it." I grumbled and Max bent his knees so I could fix his hair for him.

I scuffed it a bit and brushed it sideways before he lead me down the stairs. I smiled as everybody applauded and waited for me at the bottom of the steps.

President Kick-Butt smiled widely, holding out my cape to me.   
"Mackenzie Wonder, over the past few years, you have become an incredible hero. You went from a small devil child into a slightly larger devil child, until you realized your true calling was being a hero. Today, I proudly present you with your hero cape, with a future of world saving coming soon."

She smiled and I took the cape, and wrapped it around myself, clasping it to my suit. Everyone applauded and whistled in praise. I smiled widely and turned to my mom who was already taking pictures. The next few minutes were contained with Mom taking pictures of me and the boys, me with Dad, the entire family, and with the Thundermans. I smiled through it all and the second that Max got the chance, he pulled me away from the crowd and into my kitchen.

He took a minute to admire the look before I smirked at him.

"What, now you've decided to take your time? Where's the congratulatory kiss?"

Max smirked and pulled me close to him, slowly, painstakingly, wrapped his arms around me, placing his hands on my hips before leaning in for the kill.

I captured his lips first, my hands finding their way to his hair and his finding their way to my waist. Max tried to bite my lip, but I bit his instead and he gasped at the change, allowing me to deepen the kiss.

The fuse of passion blew out as our lungs ran out of air. He pulled away first, taking deep breaths to calm his speeding heart. I took deep breaths as well, smiling goofily at him.

"You little dork," Max muttered and ruffled my hair.

I laughed and fixed it, "I'm no more of a dork than you are and you know it."


	14. Be Mine, My Valentine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day! Macy gets Max something special.

**Chapter 14**

After all the craziness of the past few months (Chloe being born, Christmas rolling around, me getting my cape, Ronan being back home) it was nice to know that Valentine's Day was coming up and I would get to spend all of it with Max.

At least I hope so. He's been...distant, lately, and I assume it's because he's been talking to Dark Mayhem. And as much as I want him to follow his dream, I want to be included in that aspect of his life- his hopes, his dreams.

Maybe I am, and maybe I'm overthinking this too much. I probably am, but what can I say? I'm worried that he's distancing himself from me so he won't "hurt" me when Dark Mayhem employs him.

I sighed and closed my school locker, only to face Max.

"Evil morning, Ms. Wonder. How are you?" Max smiled brightly, waiting for a reply.

"I'm doing quite wickedly today, Mr. Thunderman. How are you?" I grinned back at him.

"I'm doing quite wickedly myself, thank you. Would you mind if I walked you to class?" Max asked.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "I would love it if you would walk me to class.

He held out his arm to me and I took it as we walked the halls of school to get to class.

Yeah, that's basically how Max's and I's mornings have been since I've gotten my cape. Sometimes I think he's trying to pull out the evil in me, though he doesn't know my plan just yet. I've been waiting to surprise him on Valentine's Day as a gift to him.

We walked to math where we separated at our desks. I spent the day thinking about how I would tell him and when exactly I would. I decided that it would be during lunch and I'd do it through a card.

Instead of using the time in class to do my homework, I instead used it to create the card I was going to give to Max. I know what you're thinking: "What're you putting on the card?!"

Well, for now, that's a secret to anyone but me.

I completed the letter before decorating the card, all of which I finished just before the bell rings. Three more periods and then I can give it to him.

The minutes and classes ticked by very slowly, in an agonizing rate. By the time the lunch bell rang, I felt that I was never going to make it through the minutes leading up to the gift.

With the card shaped as a heart, Max would never expect what was going to be in the middle.

I knew I softened up on him over the course of the year, ever since I moved to Hiddenville. But, in my defense, I have good reasoning as to why.

Strutting up to our usual table, I walked over to Max from behind him and placed the card on the table before covering his eyes.

I smirked as I leaned into his ears, "Who's my wicked King?"

Max, I could tell, smirked and said, "I am, my dark Empress."

I chuckled against his ear and removed my hands from over his eyes, moving them down his shoulders and to his triceps. I held on to his arms and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love. Read the card."

Max seemed almost too giddy for it to be true. I smirked as I watched him read the card, waiting for a reaction. I pulled away from him enough to stand up straight as he read it, just before the card fell from his hands and he turned in his seat to gape at me.

"Are you serious?" he asked as I saw the card drift to the floor.

I smirked, "Completely, one hundred percent serious."

Max jumped up and wrapped me in a tight hug. "I knew you weren't gone for good," he whispered in my ear.

I smirked, "I'll never be gone for good. I'm still a devil child just like you. We're in this together, Max."

He squeezed me once again before pulling away enough to look at me. "Have I ever told you how much I love you? Because I seriously love you. A lot."

I chuckled and looked up at him through my eyelashes. "I love you a lot too, Max."

Max grinned from ear to ear and decided to hug me again. He wrapped me in his arms once more before letting go and reaching down to pick up the card. We sat and ate lunch together, holding hands.

* * *

 

Sitting on Max's bed in his lair, Max and I held hands as he looked over the card I gave him yet again.

Turning the card in his hands, he spoke, "I'm still having trouble believing that you want to infiltrate the Superhero league from the inside and want me to take credit for your plan."

I smirked and squeezed his hand a little bit. "It's not that hard, Maxy. The Superhero League needs some new leaders, and better yet, needs some adjustments overall too. I think it's best if I remain as my superhero self and you remain as your ever-changing self while I work the system and get myself to a higher power of respect in the league. In theory, this could take months, years even. But if I work my hardest, it can be done in a few weeks. I want you to take credit for this for Dark Mayhem because once you get on his good side and into the Villain League's ranks, we can take over both leagues. With Dark Mayhem's help,  of course."

Max was nodding along the whole time as I explained. "Okay, so you really want to go through with this?"

I smirked, "Why do you think I've been so good lately, Max?"

He looked nervous, biting his lip like he does when he's not sure what to say. "I thought it was you being honest with yourself."

This took me back by surprise.

Sure, I know that I did a 180 after my cape ceremony. I know that I let his words get to my head, that I would always be his Dark Empress,  but what else could I do? Just ignore the stirring pit that those words created in my stomach?

No. I listened to those words and what I thought my heart was telling me.

I took deep and calming breaths as I looked inside myself. It wasn't my heart telling me to create this plan, it was my head. It was the part of me that wanted to still be the little girl in the black cape and dark mask, running around the classroom with the little boy in a similar outfit, a large W printed across my chest and a large T printed across his.

I took yet another deep breath and looked into Max's eyes, trying to find the piece of me that I lost. "Fix me, please," I spoke softly to him and gripped his hands tightly with mine.

Max quirked a smirk. "Gladly, my Dark Empress."

He released his own hands from my grasp and took my face, cupping my cheeks, before lowering his lips to mine and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him, my hands resting on the back of his neck to pull him even closer to me as I kissed him back.

I'd have to say it was one of the best kisses we've ever shared.

When we each pulled away, he rubbed his thumb over my cheekbone. "Don't force yourself to be something you're not, just to please me or anyone else."

I smiled sadly and kept my eyes on him, "You got it, boss."

He smirked and kissed my forehead before wrapping me in another hug. "I love you, Mackenzie Wonder. I love all of you."

I smiled and hugged him back. "I love you as well, Maximus Thunderman. I love you as well."

And for the rest of the evening, we stayed in that position on his bed until it was time to eat.


	15. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max sets up and evil plan but it Phoebe and Macy stop it as their superhero selves and it tends to come back and bite them in the butt.

**Chapter 15**

The skies were blue and very cloudless. Well, cloudless until Max shot a rocket off of the top of the school that was heading toward City Hall.

As protectors of Hiddenville, Phoebe and Macy had to stop it. Somehow.

"You take ground, I've got air," Macy yelled and took to the skies, as Phoebe ran off toward City Hall.

She attacked the rocket, trying to slow down its path using all the forces she could muster, only using her air affinity but it was of no use. Instead, Macy threw herself at it to knock it off it's course. Which worked until she realized that it was now heading straight towards the electric building.

"Dammit Macy..." she muttered before going after the rocket again, this time going underneath it and lifting it towards the sky to redirect it towards the edges of Earth's atmosphere where it would ultimately blow up due to it's short-range target.

As she released the rocket, she stopped and hovered in the air, watching it as it blew up almost immediately, sending her back quite a few feet, knocking her out as she fell to her doom.

Macy was falling, falling, falling....fell. Now the question was....is she dead?

Both Max and Phoebe ran to her side, Phoebe dressed as her hero self and Max as his usual prankster self.

"Wonder Girl!" Phoebe exclaimed, shaking one of her best friends.

A crowd was starting to draw just as Cherry ran forward, kneeling next to Phoebe and checked for a pulse. "She's alive but not doing so great. Get her to a hospital."

Phoebe picked Macy up and looked around, trying to find the fastest way out of the crowd.

"Wait! Let me take her," Max said, holding out his arms.

Phoebe all but snarled. "I think you've done enough, Max Thunderman. Thanks."

Phoebe ran off through the crowd, trying to get to Macy to Metroberg through the quickest way possible--Link.  
She called up her boyfriend and continued running.

"Babe, hey." Link answered, holding the phone as he drove toward Hiddenville. "I was just coming to see you."

"Good. Look, Macy's hurt and I need you to-" Phoebe started but Link cut her off.

"No worries, I'll be there in two," Link said, ending the call and putting his phone down before speeding through traffic.

True to his word, Phoebe only had to wait about a minute before she could place Macy in the backseat and send Link driving toward Metroberg Hospital.

She was immediately rushed to the E.R. where they began checking her vitals and rushed her to Immediate Care.

Now, if you wouldn't mind inserting a hospital montage here, that'd be great.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Macy was removed from the room as quickly as possible, both Phoebe and Link looking at each other in concern.

The montage stopped when Max walked up with Cherry, looking like a nervous wreck.

His appearance didn't stop Link from turning on him angrily. "What did you do to my cousin?!" Link began to corner Max who held his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, I swear! I'm just as upset about this as you are, dude!" Max exclaimed, surprised at Link's actions.

Link snorted. "Sure you are, Max. Because you don't care for anyone but yourself. It's all just fun and games to you. Gods, I don't know why Macy sticks around you--you're so full of yourself!"

Max stepped toward him. "She sticks around because she wants to, because it's her choice."

Link scoffed again. "I still don't know why. You're nothing but a terrible influence on her and you have been since the start. Ever since she's met you she's been playing Devil's advocate for you. Do you even appreciate her?!" Link was screaming now as he and Max were face-to-face.

"Of course I appreciate her! She's my girlfriend for god's sakes! Not only that but she's my best friend, one of the only ones I have!" Max yelled. "You really don't think I'd appreciate the treasure that is Mackenzie Wonder because I can assure you that I do! I  _love_ her, and if you can't even see that, then we aren't anywhere close to even being acquaintances." Max walked off the scene and ultimately out of the hospital.

Link stood there, kind of in shock, as Phoebe approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay...but you need to be too. Go home and rest." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the hospital, going to chase down her twin brother.

She found him leaning against the brick wall of the hospital, trying to take deep breaths with his hands over his eyes. "Panic attack?" she question, leaning beside him.

Max nodded without saying a word and just kept trying to control his breathing. Phoebe pulled his hand away from his eyes and used it to pull him into one of their rare sibling hugs.

"She'll be okay, the doctors know what they're doing."

Max shook his head backing out of the hug. "Yeah, but I caused this. I caused her to get hurt."

"Max..." Phoebe started, going to reason with him. "It's our  _job_  to be stopping you and things like this." She sighed, flopping her hands to her sides. "Macy and I are superheroes, Max. Saving people is what we do, and sometimes we pay for it."

Max shook his head again. "It was never supposed to be her, she was never supposed to have to pay for my deeds. I'm-I'm done being a villain...I'm done being a genius. I'm just...I'm done. See you later, Pheebs."

Max shoved his hands in his pockets, walking away, out of the alley and down the street, purposefully getting himself lost in the crowd so Phoebe couldn't find him.

She tried to go after him but later gave up and just went inside, going back to check on Macy. She noticed Ronan standing in front of the glass windows to Macy's operating room.

"Hey Flaming Soldier," Phoebe smirked, walking up to him.

"Hey Thunder Girl. Good to see you." Ronan smiled, looking down to Phoebe.

"You too.... How is she?" Phoebe asked, biting on her lip.

Ronan sighed, turning his back to the window. "Alive, at least. They won't tell me much yet but since our parents are out on vacation, I'm her legal guardian at the moment so eventually they'll have to."

Phoebe laughed a little bit, smiling too. "I'm sure she'll be fine, but it's Max who I'm worried about."

Ronan sighed. "What'd he do now?"

Phone but her lip and twiddled with her fingers, not sure if she should tell him or not. "Um, well, he was kind of the reason Macy got hurt. He didn't mean for it to happen, really it was just a diabolical plan that Macy and I were sent to stop but she was in direct line of fire since she couldn't get out of the way; it happened so quickly."

Ronan sighed, slightly angry but relieved that everyone else was okay. "She'll be fine, she's got regenerative capabilities to keep her going."

Phoebe nodded, looking into the operating room. "I hope they work."

* * *

 

Max lost himself while navigating the streets of Metroberg. He knew exactly where everything was like it was on the back of his hand but he got lost on purpose. He didn't want to be able to find himself, nor for anyone to find him. It was simple mind games he was playing, trying to keep himself distracted. The voice in his head kept reminding him that it was his fault Macy was hurt and in the hospital. It was his fault she could be dying right now. It was his fault that this whole incident happened. It was his fault that she was a troublemaker in the first place. It was his fault for being her best friend. It was  ** _all. On. Him_**.

It definitely wasn't his greatest move, but there's not many good ideas that come out of having a goody-two-shoes town and having a rocket at your disposal. Well, more like any  _ethical_ ideas. Because, to be honest, his ideas were pretty great; they were just for the wrong reasons.

So now all he had left to do was continue roaming until he got so confused that he couldn't remember where he was anymore. To be honest, it wouldn't be that hard.

Cutting into the silence, Max's phone went off with a message from Macy.

**[Just got out of Immediate Care, moving me to room 117 xxx Macy]**

Max sighed and decided that his girlfriend needed him more than he needed to lose himself. He went back to the hospital and straight to room 117, not even asking the nurses if he could go in. Max Thunderman does whatever he wants, especially when it comes to Macy Wonder.

"This isn't your fault," Macy reacted immediately, looking at her boyfriend who just walked into the room.

Max was wary now. "What isn't?"

"The accident," Macy sighed. "I was too stupid to not fly away."

Max took the chair beside her bed and grasped her hand in his own. "You're not stupid and it's not your fault. It was mine. I was the one who set off the rocket, I was the one who gave it a range limit. I was the one who--"

Macy shut him up by kissing him. "You're a dork, you know." She smirked, leaning back in the reclining bed that made a patient's stay comfortable.

Max thought about it nervously and tapped his foot before asking, "So what'd the doctors say?"

She shrugged. "They haven't told me anything yet. Ronan's outside speaking with them. Hopefully all good things." Max laughed slightly, trying to cover his futile and fear that she was wrong about the last bit.

At that moment, Ronan stormed in, yelling. "Nothing you can do....nothing you can do?!? You're superhero doctors for God's sakes, you bloody as well act like some!" He walked over and picked Macy up, the IVs in her arm immediately falling out. Max stood up as well, his hand reaching behind him to catch the IVs.

Ronan carried Macy out of the hospital with Max trailing behind him, later joined by Phoebe and Cherry.

"Ro...where are we going?" Macy asked, suddenly sleepy.

Ronan looked down at his baby sister, not wanting to tell her the bad news, wanting to protect her from what the doctors told him. He sighed, knowing that he couldn't wait forever.

"We're going somewhere where people can actually help you." Ronan responded, looking away from his sister's smaller frame.

Max and Phoebe shared a look before continuing to follow Ronan to his car. The three of them got in as Ronan placed Macy in the back next to Max, Cherry behind the driver's seat, and Phoebe sitting in the passenger's seat. Ronan climbed into the front seat and drove away from the hospital, down some old back roads and finally pulling up to an empty parking lot.

The three teens all climbed out of the car as Ronan picked Macy up and held her bridal style.

Upon nearing a streetlamp in the middle of the parking lot, the light shine directly on to the five of them and then, to everyone except Ronan's and Macy's surprise, it spoke. "Password?"

Ronan answered monotonously, the streetlamp accepting the answer and suddenly growing taller to reveal an elevator. Ronan stepped inside, adjusting Macy in his arms while the other three followed, still confused but not wanting to get left behind. Once all were securely inside, the doors closed and the group plummeted what seemed to be thousands of feet underground, shifting this way and that, until they opened to what seemed to be one of the busiest hospitals ever.

Ronan seemed to be looking for a specific person and Phoebe could tell by the light in his eyes he found them. "Kaz, Oliver!"

Phoebe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked over to Max who was looking back at her with an identical expression. The two boys that Ronan called out for left their patients and jogged over to the group of superheroes.

"Hey Ro, what's up man?" Kaz asked, grinning widely.

Ro's expression was determined and gestured to Macy in his arms. "Mace got hurt. The doctors in Metroberg won't help me." His expression went from determined to solemn. "I need your help."

"Of course, Ro. Here, put her on this gurney," Oliver smiled and walked over, setting up the vitals for her.

Macy smiled upon seeing Oliver's face. "Hey dork, haven't seen you in a while."

Oliver chuckled, grinning down at her, "It's been too long, Ace."

The two were grinning at each other and making small talk while Ronan was explaining to Kaz the situation.

"Phoebe, can you tell Kaz what happened?" Ronan asked and he bit his lip nervously, letting Phoebe recall the day's previous events.

"Sure, so after a rocket was set off, Macy chased it down and had to move it into a new direction. She didn't get away before it went off which sent her plummeting to the ground at top speed-"

Kaz looked puzzled. "She was flying while doing this?"

Phoebe nodded and the question Kaz had asked made her visibly nervous. "So when she fell, she landed on the concrete but she wasn't physically hurt at that moment."

Kaz bit his lip. "That's not good."

Ronan almost freaked, "Phoebe, you didn't tell me that she landed on concrete!"

Said girl's eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't think it wasn't that important."

Ronan sighed, "It's very important."

Kaz rushed over to a computer and the group followed him, only to see him pulling up Macy's files. "Since Macy is an elemental hero, she takes in the life and beings of the world around her.  _Natural_  things. Concrete is one of her weaknesses-"

"As it's a mundane substance," Oliver finished for him. "Upon significant impact, Macy becomes weakened, her powers become weakened. The harder the impact, the more weak her powers are..."

Max's eyes were wide with realization. "Until they're gone...."

Cherry looked confused. "So what you're saying is that due to her falling hundreds of feet from the air and landing on concrete, Macy Wonder has lost her powers?"

"Shhh!" Ronan exclaimed, looking frantic and covering Cherry's mouth with his hands. "Don't say it so loud, she'll hear you!" The group looked over to a peacefully sleeping Macy.

"Ro," Phoebe said softly, placing a hand on his back, "She'll have to know eventually. You can't keep this from her forever."

Ronan sighed, straightening his posture and releasing Cherry from his grip. "I know, but not yet. She doesn't need to know yet, not while we don't know how to fix her."


	16. Powers Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Macy loses her powers due to an accident while saving Hiddenville, Ronan takes Macy to the best doctors he knows-- Kaz and Oliver. He hopes they can help her get her powers back... after all, they helped Skylar Storm, didn't they?  
> Macy has to fight to get her powers back--except this time, she's facing herself.

**Chapter 16**

Kaz and Oliver shared a silent conversation with each other as they maintained eye contact.

"Ro," Oliver started, "we should get Caduceo. He'd know how to help us more. Maybe even help restore Macy's powers..."

Ronan shook his head and Phoebe intervened, "Caduceo has limited power usage. We can't waste his time on us. Besides, he can't help unless someone is dying, not if a hero lost their powers."

Kaz clapped, as if he got an idea (which he did). "Wait! Don't we have a power detector somewhere?"

Oliver turned to look at him, "You mean the one we created to find a hero's lost powers? It's only a prototype!"

Phoebe grinned, "That's quite alright because you have Max and I to help you out! We're super-geniuses."

Max uncrossed his arms, "I'll do anything to help Macy."

"Perfect! Help us perfect it and then we can go find Macy's powers...." Kaz said as he, Max, and Phoebe jumped to find the power detector and finish it.

"Wait, what time did she lose her powers at?" Oliver asked, looking at Cherry and Ronan.

Cherry spoke up, "It was right after lunch, so around 1pm?" She sounded uncertain but it was all they had.

"That's not good." Oliver said, rushing to the computer.

"What?" Roman asked, "Why, why is that not good?"

Oliver looked up at the two of them. "Macy's powers have a 24 hour period between the time she loses them until they are gone forever where you can still find them."

Ronan and Cherry shared a look, both biting their lips. Cherry spoke up, "Okay, how much time do we have left?"

Oliver frowned, "Well, depending on how long it takes to finish the power detector, it'll be less, but right now I would say a solid three hours. But, again, that depends on how long it takes for Kaz and the twins to finish the detector."

Ronan fiddled with his thumbs, "Well, what can we do in the mean time?"

"Wait," was all Oliver could respond.

And so they did. Cherry sat and talked with Macy to keep her company as Oliver made sure that her vitals were okay. Eventually Cherry was distracting Macy too much so Oliver sent her away.

She walked over to Ronan, who was pacing across the hospital lobby, and took his hand, leading him to a seat. "You should relax, she's going to be okay. Phoebe and Max are going to get the detector working properly and we're going to save Macy's powers in time."

Ronan smiled at Cherry and her braveness. "Thanks, Cherry, that means a lot."

She smiled and Ronan leaned down to kiss her forehead as she moved closer to him, giggling slightly.

Macy was watching the two of them from where she laid on the gurney with Oliver checking her vitals. "Do you see that? I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Oliver looked back and then looked at Macy again, a smirk plastered on his face. "No, Ace, you're not dreaming. They're really sitting like that."

Macy smiled but her heart ached for Max. She hadn't seen him since she woke up and neither Oliver nor Cherry would tell her where he was.

"Hey, you okay?" Oliver asked with a hand on her arm to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm good...just...needing Max right now..." She sighed and so did Oliver.

"You know, Mace, I, uh... I've always-"

At that moment, Max, Phoebe, and Kaz ran through the lobby, Power Detector in their hands.

"Save it, lover boy. Let's go do this thing," Kaz said and grabbed Oliver by his arm, dragging him along.

"We only have an hour and a half left," Oliver said as they jumped into Ronan's car and rushed back to Hiddenville.

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked as she, Cherry, Max, and Kaz all shoved into the back seat.

"It means that we only have that much time to find Macy's powers, extract them from the concrete, and return them to Macy." Oliver explained.

Ronan looked back at the power detector, "This thing better work."

"It will work! _I_  made it!" Max exclaimed.

"Hey!  _We_  made it!" Kaz exclaimed angrily, gesturing to himself and Oliver

"Yeah, well I finished it," Max smirked, taking the credit.

"Hey!" Phoebe exclaimed, "I helped too, you know!"

Both boys rolled their eyes, "Helping doesn't include offering to help, trying, and then failing."

Phoebe shrugged, taking it as fair game.

Soon enough, they were back in Hiddenville, right in front of the school.

"Alright, Cherry, Phoebe, can you two try to remember where she landed? It'll make searching for her powers a lot easier." Kaz said, looking at the two girls for help.

Cherry jumped up with a memory. "She landed in line with the corner of the school building! Which would be..." Cherry ran over to the presumed spot of Macy's landing, "right about here."

Max started up the power detector, searching every inch of that general area. Oliver kept an eye on the time, motioning for Max to hurry. Then the detector began to beep like crazy, and Kaz jumped over with the Extractor Orb to capture Macy's powers from the concrete. Once Kaz squeezed the ball in his hand, Macy's powers flew out of the concrete and into the orb, now safe and secure.

The entire group cheered once the extracting process was completed and they rushed back to Ronan's car to get back to Macy as soon as possible.

It was no longer a matter of time, but now a matter of whether or not Macy was stable and healthy enough for her powers to reattach to her physical form. The drive back was filled with tension and uncertainty as everyone contemplated the outcome of the next hour.

The group returned to the hospital, only to find an angry Macy waiting for them, leaning against the back of the gurney she had been laying in only an hour before. She tapped her foot as she held Ronan's phone out to him, her arm crossed and her tongue jutting out her lip.

"Link called," she said, with a tone that was as cold as ice and wore an expression of stone.

Ronan visibly paused, his breath catching before taking his phone from his younger sister. "Oh," he spoke, fumbling with putting his phone in his back pocket. "What did he say?"

She looked all too happy to answer. "Well, before he could even let me get in a 'hello' he went on a rant of questions about how I was doing, if I was stable, how were the doctors treating me, you know, the good stuff." She paused to lick her lips and the group all made worried eye contact. Angry Macy was a very scary Macy. "And then he asked something really interesting. He asked how my powers were. He asked if you had told me yet. Now, I don't know what that means, so naturally, I finally squeezed in my question. Link literally hung up on me because he was too shocked that he had spilled a secret. So, Ronan. When where you planning on telling me that I lost my powers?"

All eyes in the hospital seemed to turn on the group of superheroes and normos standing in the middle of the room. Tension was thick and Macy's anger was radiating like a forest fire. Not one person in the group of six spoke up to answer her question, and Ronan certainly wasn't prepared to break the news yet.

"I-I um. Uh...." He couldn't get the words out.

Max was about to speak but Oliver spoke over him, to save Max from Macy's fire. "When we got back, Mace. Ronan had a whole plan on waiting to tell you. You weren't well enough for us to tell you earlier; your body and your mind were too unstable and if we were to tell you, you would have gone into shock."

Macy's anger slightly diminished at that answer and at Oliver taking the lead in speaking. She was still very clearly upset and Oliver walked towards her, an arm reaching out for her.

"Do you need a-" his question was cut off by Macy nodding her head as tears dropped from her eyes and sobs shook her body as she quickly moved towards him and allowing herself to be wrapped in his embrace. Max and Ronan both looked and felt physically wounded by her actions for two very different reasons. Ronan, as he was supposed to be the one to tell her, and Max because he was the one who was supposed to comfort her. Oliver seemed to fit both roles perfectly well.

Cherry and Phoebe shared an uncertain look, not sure how this was going to effect the whole dynamic of the group and what Macy's background was with Oliver.

Speaking of Oliver, he held on to Macy as she sunk to the floor, crying harder. Oliver picked her up with great ease- something he wasn't used to being able to do- and carried her to a personal room. Macy didn't know what was truly going on; all she knew was that she couldn't stop crying and she didn't want to stop crying.

Oliver sat on one of the comfortable couches placed in the room, allowing Macy to curl up against his chest as he hugged her and consoled her.

Kaz was confused as he'd never seen his best friend carry something over two pounds, much less a person. One could practically feel Max's anger towards Oliver radiating from his body but he was too concerned for Macy's well-being to go after the two of them. Ronan remained silent as he sunk into a chair,  allowing regret and disappointment take over himself.

Phoebe and Cherry huffed, shared a look, looked at the boys, then went of to the cafe to get themselves and the rest of their group something to eat and coffee for everyone. When they came back a half-hour later, Max was pacing, Kaz was working, and Ronan looked like he fell into a hole. Phoebe and Cherry split to bring coffee and food to each of the boys, Cherry taking Max and Kaz while Phoebe went to coerce Ronan to eat, drink, and ease his conscience.

Phoebe pulled a chair over to him and held out his coffee and grilled cheese- his favorite sandwich. He sighed and took it, nibbling on the treat with not much of an appetite. Phoebe sighed, watching him. "It hurts seeing you hurt like this," she said, breaking the silent tension that hung in the air.

Ronan only shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

Phoebe sighed again. "She's going to forgive you, you know. She will, as long as she just takes some time to focus on herself and focus on getting better. She'll understand that you were doing what you thought was best for her, as you always do, and she always understands that. She may hate it, but she understands it most of the time."

Ronan looked up at Phoebe, eyes red and tired but slightly teary. His face was pale and the bags under his eyes led on to that he hasn't gotten sleep since he woke up the day before. She noticed how the acne and war scars that plagued his face seemed to be pinker and darker than his skin tone. Phoebe could read him like the back of his hand; she knew his emotions as if they were her own. She set her coffee down, reached out to him, and took his hand in her own, squeezing it slightly. "Ro, you're strong, you're so, so strong. But I know you and I can read you like it's my job. You can't fool me. She's going to be okay, but you need to be too. So close your eyes, get some rest and I'll take it from here, okay? You've done what you can and if she calls for you, I'll wake you up." Ronan squeezed Phoebe's hand as his scratchy and tired voice spoke a "thank you," before letting go of her hand and curling up in the chair, closing his eyes and immediately falling asleep. Phoebe took his jacket from the back of the chair and laid it over him before looking for Max. Cherry walked over to sit with Ronan, kissing his forehead before pulling Phoebe's chair closer to him.

* * *

 

Macy was slowly calming down as she sniffled and took deep breaths, Oliver's arms still wrapped around her as tightly as she needed them to be, his lips pressing against the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled tearfully. "Th-thank you, Oliver. I really, really needed that."

Oliver smiled, kissing her forehead. "Anytime, Macy. You know that I'm always here for you whenever you need me."

She smiled up at him before pressing her head back against his chest. "We haven't sat in this position for so long," she laughed.

Oliver chuckled too, "Yeah, since camp two years ago."

Macy shook her head, "No, since camp last summer. Remember, we were at the campfire."

Oliver nodded his head, "Ah yes, the post-color war CIT campfire."

The two of them grinned at each other, bursting into giggles and laughter.

As the laughter died, Macy returned to being solemn. "So, how're my powers? Are they gone forever?"

Oliver sucked in a breath and shook his head. "No, they're not gone forever. Max has them contained in a little sphere in his pocket. He's a super genius, you know. He helped Kaz and I fix the power detector."

Macy smiled, "Did he now? That's one of his tendencies- he likes to make contraptions and weapons. He's actually a super genius though, I mean, you can't have telekinesis if you aren't one."

Oliver chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose that makes sense."

Macy laughed too. "I'm glad my powers are safe. Thank you for keeping them safe." She reached up and kissed his cheek, snuggling back down into his chest.

"Anytime, Mace. Any time," Oliver said, smiling contently and letting her fall asleep against him. Once she was completely asleep, he slipped out from underneath her and covered her with a blanket before going to the waiting room only to find the entire group sleeping soundly. He smiled at that too and went to find Kaz.

* * *

 

A week later and Macy was finally feeling up to returning her powers. She felt strong enough, healthy enough, and much better than she was before. She nodded her head to Kaz who held out the orb and clicked the button to send Macy back her powers. Her powers flew out in a black streak but faltered as they reached her body before returning to the orb. Macy frowned, not sure why it didn't work.

Oliver was the first to reach out to her and took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. This made Max glare at him but Oliver either didn't see or didn't care.

"Wh-why didn't it work?" Macy asked, her voice faltering.

Oliver squeezed her hand again for support and explained it to her, "You're not physically, mentally, or emotionally stable enough for your powers to reattach. Give it some more time, Mace. All will be okay."

She gave him a close-lipped smile before turning to Ronan who immediately pulled her into a hug, making her drop Oliver's hand. She hugged her older brother back tightly and just stood there while being wrapped his embrace.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into two months. Time passed and Macy still wasn't getting better, in fact, she was getting worse. Macy had fallen for the cold grip of Depression's manipulative fingertips and it had a tight hold on her. She was sometimes happy, especially when Max held her against his chest, but otherwise she generally felt sad and numb. It was as if she had (unknowingly) turned off a majority of her emotions in a time when she needed them most. She had been staying at Mighty Med hospital with in-and-out visits from Cherry, Link, Phoebe, the rest of the Thundermans as well as the other Evilmans, mostly her Uncle Mike. Max, Ronan, and her parents stayed at the hospital with her on a daily basis, all while juggling their own lives. Kaz and Oliver were the only doctors checking up on her, but they began to have Caduceo check up on her as they noticed her depression growing as the weeks continued to pass. Caduceo spoke to Macy's parents but all that they tried to get her to do failed as she just sat on the bed that had become her new home and played with the fringe of her blanket.

Her schoolwork piled up as Max's pile seemed to keep going down. He was trying to do what was best for her but he couldn't do much either. He noticed how worried everyone was and how they were coddling her. He gave her his fair share of attention but she was just being over-coddled by everyone overall.

One day, he just got fed up with it. It was his turn to spend time with her. Max walked into her room and took her hands, pulling her off the bed. She looked at him with a confused expression, the most emotion she's shown besides sadness.

"Max?" she asked the open-ended question but he knew what she was implying.

"I'm taking you outside and we're going on a walk together. You need some fresh air and to feel your elements again. You're going to get better and I'm going to help you." Max said, leading her down the hallway and to the exit door. Macy stopped, her eyes filling with tears and a small smile spread across her lips.

Max felt her stop and turned around to face her, worried she was going to be angry at him. Instead, he faced a very happy Macy Wonder. She tearfully smiled at him, whispering a thank you. Max smiled and wrapped her in a hug, kissing her head. "I love you, Mackenzie Wonder and I promised you and myself that I was going to help you get better after you got hurt and I'm sticking to that promise."

Macy laughed against his chest and looked up at him, telling him wipe her eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead. She smiled contently before they continued their journey outside.

* * *

 

It became a daily routine, and more importantly, one that Macy looked forward to. She would eagerly wait for Max to switch with one of her parents and take her outside to the town, the beach, forest, and campsite. After nearly 2 months of Depression feeding on Macy's already weak life source, she was fighting back with Max's help.

Together, the two of them trained, sparred, and meditated by any element that they could. It was good for Max's stamina and for Macy's greatly improving health. It started out slow at first because she couldn't physically do much but she continued to push through and Max continued to push her (positively). In no way were either of them becoming work out junkies but they were both getting into better shape than either of them had ever been in (and all of her piles of homework were done!)

After another month or so of this new routine, Macy's health was almost completely restored and she decided to try reattaching her powers again. Everyone agreed that now would be a good time and Cherry, Phoebe, and Link came for moral support. Macy stood in the training room of Mighty Med, trying to shake out her nerves.

Max walked over to her, smiling widely and pulling her into a hug. "I love you, no matter what, baby. Okay? If they don't reattach, we're going to continued training harder than before and we're going to keep you healthy."

Macy chuckled against Max's chest. "Yes, sir." She pulled back and kissed him deeply, not having done so in four months.

Max's face was flushed after they both pulled away. "What was that for?" he asked breathlessly.

Macy smirked and looked up at him, "It was a thank you, for being my superhero."

Max chuckled and kissed her again, keeping her close before Kaz interrupted them.

"Okay, if you two love birds are done making out over there, it would be great if I could get back to work." He was being sarcastic, as Kaz always is, but it only made Macy laugh as she turned to him.

"Alright Kaz," Macy said and Max moved to stand beside his sister. "Hit me with my powers." She smiled, standing proudly as Kaz held down the button on the sphere to return Macy's powers.

Everyone stood with baited breaths as Macy's powers flew out of the orb in a black light, flying to her chest and entering. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest, and everyone else's as well. Max ran over to her and picked her up, laughing and hugging her tightly. Macy was laughing too as Max held her tightly.

"Well?" Phoebe said, "Try them out!"

Macy pulled away from Max and took a deep breath, a smile still spread across her lips. "Okay, here goes nothing." She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy on doing something simple, like conjuring up a fireball.  She opened her eyes to see her hand aflame and smirked, throwing the fireball at Ronan who sent it flying back at her. Without even a thought, she created a waterball to counter the return attack and the fireball diminished as the two elements collided.

Everyone cheered loudly, hugging each other.

Macy smiled proudly, standing in the center of the room and surrounded by the most important people in her life. Oliver surged toward her, picking her up and spinning her around, hugging her tightly as he returned her to the ground. "Way to go, Macy!"

She smiled at him, "Thanks, Oliver. And thank you for your support through all of this."

He held her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Of course, Mace. Always."

"So," she said, shifting back and forth on her feet. "I guess I'm going home now."

Oliver sighed, "I suppose so." They both made eye contact and stared into each other's eyes, reading each other's emotions as if they were telling each other a silent story.

A hand on Macy's shoulder pulled her out of the trance she was in. She retracted herself away from Oliver and turned to face who was trying to get her attention. Phoebe stood there with an eyebrow raised, clearly upset and questioning what was going on. Macy blushed deeply and shook herself out of it.

She wasn't that person anymore, she couldn't be that person anymore. She had Max, she was happy with Max. She and Oliver only had a small thing for the past few summers, but now she had Max. Max, who she's had wrapped around her finger since the day they met. Max, who's always looked out for her. Max, who she trusted with her life. Max, who pulled her out of bed a month ago and helped her get back on her feet. Max, who was currently staring at her from across the room looking like a lost puppy. Max, who blinked, shook his head, and walked out the door.

Macy raced after him, yelling his name. "Max! Max, please!" She grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop. "Max, please. Oliver and I have nothing anymore. We have history, sure, but we don't have anything like you and I have, like what you and I have right now."

"I told you I loved you." His voice rung through her ears as cold and hard as stone. "Did you even feel the same?"

Macy felt the question stab her in the heart. "Yes," she answered, "I love you and have loved you every single day for the past year, Maximus."

Max's posture stiffened even more (if humanly possible) as he finally turned to face her. "Then why do your actions say otherwise?"

Macy stood, astounded. "Max, do you want me to get down on my knees and apologize? I'll do it," she said as she lowered herself to her knees and gripped his hand with both of hers.

Max shook his head. "No, I want my best friend and girlfriend to not eye-fuck her previous summer fling right in front of me or ever."

Macy hung her head, "Max, I'm sorry. My emotions got the better of me. I was hyped up on adrenaline and it overpowered my senses. But I'm here in front of you, promising that it'll never happen again. You're my superhero and I'm your dark empress." She tried a smile, looking up at him pleadingly.

Max shook his head, retracting his hand back from her grip. "No. I can't do it, Mace. Have fun with your summer fling, I hope he brings you joy." Max walked off, exiting the hospital and riding his motorcycle all the way back to Hiddenville. He parked his bike in the driveway of his house, entered, went down his slide, and fell on to his bed, looking up at the ceiling and feeling numb. He had  _really_ just broken up with Macy Wonder, the only girl he'd ever truly loved and most certainly the love of his life. And that's when Max Thunderman broke.

* * *

 

Macy returned to the hospital room, feeling numb and as if someone had ripped out half of her. She walked around and gathered her belongings, everyone in the room slowly noticing her new aura. Karen Wonder was the first to ask her about what was going on. Macy looked into her mother's eyes, tears flooding them for the first time in a month.

The words rolled from the back of her throat and off her tongue as if she had just puked up broken knives.

"Max and I just broke up. And I deserved it. I deserved all of it."

Her words hung in the air and her mother pulled her to her chest quickly, sinking to her knees with her breaking daughter. Daniel Wonder looked as torn as he possibly could between two emotions: utter hatred and heart-brokenness.  He chose to act on the latter and fell to his knees, hugging his daughter as well.

Phoebe was shocked, but her immediate reaction was to glare at Oliver. "You did this," she uttered, advancing towards the boy. Ronan pulled Phoebe back as Kaz pulled Oliver out of Phoebe's wrath.

"They were happy! They had been happy! He was her savior and she was his! You ruined it, ruined them!" she yelled, Ronan continuously working to keep Phoebe restrained.

Oliver could only stare, dumbfounded. "I-I... I didn't mean to," was all he could say.

Kaz pulled his friend towards the door, "We should leave, dude."

Oliver nodded, following him. He paused at the door, looking back to see Macy on the floor, clutching on to her mother and being embraced by both of her parents. He sighed and left the room, vowing he would never interfere with Macy Wonder's love-life ever again—whether it be knowingly or unknowingly. He caused a lot of pain that day and he would never do it again, especially not to his first love.


	17. Cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Macy broke up and it's been a huge change for the both of them. Read them navigating this change in the weeks post-break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to 'Cheerleader' by OMI but the Felix Jaehn Remix. It's where I got the inspiration for this chapter!

**Chapter 17**

Spring Break had come and gone, and the new  quarter started and then slowly began to pass.

The two ex-best friends hadn't spoken since the break up and only communicated with weary smiles and nods while passing in the halls. The other students noticed the new dynamic between the previous love birds but didn't say anything as they remembered what Macy went through at the end of last school year. Besides, both seemed to be doing just fine- Max up to his pranks and Macy up to excelling in her classes and hanging out with her friends.

Nothing was new— well, except for the new and very large indigenous plant breaking through the sidewalk in the courtyard.

Upon returning to school, she had noticed it just by the smell and vowed to herself to stay far away from it. And that's when she met Allison.

The girl had perkily bounced over to her and handed her a flyer, explaining what the plant was and why it was here. She spoke about how she and her club were protecting the plant from Principal Bradford's destructive tendencies until it bloomed.

With the latter statement Macy smirked and decided to join as well, vowing her allegiance to the club (and the plant) in order to help out, and give her something to do as the city had been very quiet lately.

Max even seemed to want to pitch in and help out but Macy knew better; she saw through his manipulative ways. He was only aiming to get his diary—no, chronicle— back from Bradford. Phoebe was blind to his ways, but knew she would learn to be better of it. Things always worked out between the twins and Macy wasn't expecting anything less.

Plus, she had Allison to send on Max if he still didn't see the error of his ways. Gods knows if he would listen to Macy on the topic.

After eventually having to send Allison after Max (which Allison also did partly on her own) and Phoebe giving Max a piece of her mind, he put down his chronicle to help out the Green Teenz and save the plant.

What a relief it was to finally be done with the plant and have the ability to replant it in a better space.

As rejoice spread across the student body, Max and Macy somehow found each other in the sea of students.

"It was really great of you to come help out, Max," Macy commented, smiling at her previous best friend and boyfriend.

Max smiled down at her, "I do what I can to help out my girls."

Macy laughed, her eyes shining as she looked at him. "You're such a noob."

At that time, she hadn't put a thought to who his 'girls' were but she didn't really care either. She did once he started dating Allison, though. She cared because she was happy for him. He was happier, more content, and his pranks were at an all-time high.

And then it went down hill. It started slowly and as someone who Max often asked about the turnout of his pranks, she noticed his tendency to lack in them. Macy wasn't trying to cause a problem, but she was curious about the two's dilemma.

Max seemed to feel worse after their six month anniversary when Allison almost broke it off with him because he pranked Evan. Awfully, Macy agreed, but she also felt that Allison was taking it to the extreme. Max's pranks were usually only based around two people–Phoebe and Principal Bradford. He was mostly harmless, aside from that and his schemes.

Macy decided to approach Max after the session he had with Allison and the people he's hurtfully pranked. She walked over to his house and snuck into his room through the window with the rocks underneath. She climbed through and crawled down the rocks only to find Max curled up and rocking back and forth on his bed.

"Max?" she asked, confused and slightly worried. "Max, what're you doing?"

Max sighed and unwound himself from his ball. "Trying to quit pranking."

This very clearly took Macy by surprise and she had to sit down to wrap her thoughts around it. "You're quitting pranking?"

Max nodded solemnly, not looking at her.

Macy sighed. "Max, then maybe you should go out with a Big Bang. But don't be sloppy about it, or about your clean up, either."

Max nodded, "Good idea Mace." He got up to leave, grabbing his red hat.

"Wait, before you go... Did Allison put you up to this?"

Max frowned, "What, to quit pranking?" Macy shrugged, not sure what to say. "No, I did it myself. Allison- she's great. She's the only person I look forward to seeing every day and I don't want to lose her because of an old habit that's turned hurtful."

Macy smiled at him. "Alright Maxy, go do your thing. And remember, be clean about it!"

* * *

 

Max was, in fact, pretty careful about it. Except he brought his hat that he disguised himself with to school, which immediately put him in danger of Principal Bradford  _and_  Allison finding out.

Macy, upon walking into school and seeing Wolfgang put the hat on, she grabbed it from atop his head, making conversation and trying it on. Bradford spotted her.

"Wolfgang! Wait, no. Macy Wonder, I should have known." Bradford took her by her arm and lead her to his office. She looked back to see Max watching her to which she smirked and tipped the hat to him with her free arm.

In Bradford's office, Macy sat watching him fill out the expulsion papers which she knew would never be handed in.

"Principal Bradford, you know that my parents are the ones that keep this school running, don't you? Both of them are on the PTA and the school board, and basically fund everything this place does, including your job. They wouldn't take it kindly if you expelled their daughter."

Bradford looked up at her and blinked before looking down at the papers. "And what if I were to change the name on these to Wolfgang's?"

She smirked, "Then the school would be losing the $4,000 dollars it earns for every exchange student enrolled-meaning Wolfgang."

Bradford shook his head and threw the papers in the fire behind him. "Who needs expulsion anyway!"

Macy laughed, "Thanks PB, you won't regret that decision. And, I'll even ask my parents to raise your salary so you could get a better storage locker— I mean apartment."

Bradford's eyes shone like an engagement ring. "Really? You'd do that?!"

Macy chuckled. "Of course, but you have to be kinder to the student body from now on."

Bradford nodded his head quickly and Macy left his office with an entire bag of Hershey's kisses and a box of pizza.

She made it over to Max's house to share the pizza with him after a successful prank and found a confused Wolfgang and a happy couple canoodling on the couch.

"Ew," she winced as she walked through the door. "I'm not sure I want to stay to see this."

All eyes turned to the door and Macy smiled. "I brought pizza!"

"Post-prank pizza?" Max asked, shooting up from his seat to take the box from her hands.

Macy smiled, "You know it. Oh, and I basically just got Bradford to do whatever the heck I want him to for the next year and a half."

Sitting down the two teens both took a slice of pizza, and so did Wolfgang and Allison.

"How'd you manage that?" Max asked, licking his saucy fingers.

Macy smirked, "Pulled the PTA and school board cards on him. Also told him I'd ask my parents to raise his salary." She shrugged, "Who knew he'd be so...understanding?"

"So, basically, you and Bradford are best friends now?" Allison asked.

Macy blinked, realizing that she was still there. She then shrugged, "I guess so. I didn't really put much thought into it except for getting myself out of expulsion."

Allison shrugged and they all continued chewing on their slices of pizza.

"So," Max interrupted the silence, "Bradford doesn't have a price on your head?"

Macy chuckled. "Nope, no price! Thanks for your concern though, Maxy."

Max shook his head at her, smiling and laughing. "You really do have my back after all this time."

Macy smirked, "You know I always will. Whether it's pranking, or pulling you out of any sort of trouble, I've always got your back."

The two seemed to be suspended in their own little world while Wolfgang and Allison looked on. Wolfgang happy to see his friends happy but Allison nervous to see the chemistry between them.

Macy was the first to shake herself out of it. "I should go, it's yours and Allison's anniversary week, I don't want to interrupt your time together."

Allison nodded, smiling gratefully at her. Max smiled too, "Catch up soon, yeah?"

"Movie marathon?" Macy questioned, smirking back at him. Max nodded.

"Wolfgang gosen toosen?" Wolfgang asked.

Macy nodded and held her arm out for the German boy. "Yeah Wolfgang, why don't you and I go out to get you more sausages?"

Wolfgang jumped at the offer and took Macy's arm, dragging her out of the Thunderman household and leaving Max and Allison to their canoodling. She bought Wolfgang more sausages and then they went out to dinner because, hey, why not. Wolfgang dropped her off at home before heading back to his host home and Macy went up to her room to scroll through her Instagram. A few pictures down there was a cute anniversary picture of Max and Allison and she smiled, liking the picture immediately.

 _I'm glad he's happy_ , she told herself.  _He deserves it_.

* * *

 

Max laid on his bed, looking up at his ceiling to the glow-in-the-dark stars he and Macy put up almost a year ago and smiled as he thought of her.

 _She's my cheerleader_ , he thought to himself.  _She's always made me happy and had always had my back. I'm grateful to have her in my life_.

 


	18. Testing Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Macy have been apart for a while now and are trying to come back to being friends. Not everything is about love with these two. 
> 
> Or is it?

**Chapter 18**

Max and I were slowly becoming friends again. We hung out more, we watched movies, we talked at school more... Everything was going back to normal.

Allison was even away for her Earth trip which gave me more time to hang out with him, though it sounds selfish.

These past few months, I really enjoyed being single again. I hung out with my friends, took more time to myself, picked up some new skills, and trained a little harder. Phoebe and I were able to split the city in half so we could each patrol and check over part of the city regularly.

I haven't had time like this in so long. Max was my best friend first, so we were always hanging out together, almost as if we were already dating. And then when we both moved to Hiddenville, we actually started dating and have been together until we broke up several months ago.

I've been really able to focus on myself and my own happiness lately and I have never felt more myself in a very long time.

I felt empowered and ready to take on the world, but even more than that, I was happy.

Phoebe called me to walk the mall so I drove over to her house and parked outside, going through the door to wait for Phoebe. I entered to only find Max on the couch reading YVM, or better known as Young Villain's Monthly.

"Hey, I thought you cancelled your subscription?" I asked, plopping beside him on the couch and looking over his shoulder.

"Did  _you_  ever cancel your subscription?" Max retorted.

I tried thinking of a comeback but I hung my head in shame. "No," I mumbled and Max chuckled at me.

"A valiant effort, old friend."

I shoved him just as Phoebe walked down the stairs.

"Wow, it's as if you two never spent time a part." Phoebe joked and Max and I both rolled our eyes.

"Whatever Pheebs. Let's get going so we can get shopping." I said, getting up from the couch and heading toward the door. I turned to look at Max quickly, "Hey, you want anything from the mall?"

Max shrugged. "A promise ring would be nice." A cheeky grin spread across his lips as he looked up at me.

I winked. "If you're a good best friend then maybe."

Max pouted and I laughed as Phoebe and I hopped into my car.

"It's nice to see you guys being best friends again." she said as she put her seatbelt on. "In all honesty—and don't tell Max—I've missed how annoying you two are together."

I laughed as I pulled away from her house. "Well that's a shame."

She smirked and laughed at as we joked and made it to the mall. The first thing we did was head to the food court and get pretzels, then scope out the area for cute boys. Not that either of us were looking. Phoebe was still with Link and I still wanted to stay single.

We went to every store we could possibly think of going to and definitely spent more money than we possibly could have (consciously) if it weren't for our dads giving us the okay to binge with their credit cards. I felt like a JAP (Jewish American Princess)* while doing so and honestly, it felt kind of nice to spend good money on things I know I'd use and not feel guilty about it.

We stopped into Claire's and got some cute accessories as well as best friends bracelets. I grabbed matching mood rings for Max and I before cashing out. After Claire's we hit a few more stores before grabbing some frappuccinos from Starbucks and driving back to the Thunderman household.

We entered with all of Phoebe's bags dragging us down as she was the only one who had to carry anything in. I groaned and almost dropped my half of her bags before remembering that I had superpowers. I set the bags down and created an air vacuum to bring them to Phoebe's room. She was currently using her telekinesis to bring up her half. I dropped the bags off and plopped down beside Max who hadn't moved from where he sat on the couch.

I pulled the mood rings out of my pocket and handed him one. "Here you go, my love. Your very own promise ring."

Max laughed and sat up, taking the ring and sliding it on to his finger. "Fits like a glove," he smirked and I laughed. The white on his ring changed to a blue-green (upbeat, pleased, somewhat relaxed, motivated, flirtatious), then to a dark blue.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Deeply Relaxed, happy, lovestruck, blissful, and giving. Sounds just like you, Max."

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, whatever. Hey, you should stay for movie night!"

I frowned. "I don't know... Ronan's still in town..."

"And he'll be in town for the next month. You should stay!" he whined, giving me his pleading puppy-dog eyes.

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Fine. But it better be a good movie."

Max smirked. "Only the best for my best friend."

I laughed and shook my head at him. "You're such a dork, I hate you." He pouted at me and I playfully rolled my eyes. "Not literally, my little pupper."

I pat his head and he groaned, immediately trying to fix his hair. "What, you used to like me messing up your hair."

He glared, "Those were all very different situations and you know that."

I laughed, grinning. "Yeah, I do. Good times."

He rolled his eyes at me and blindly fixed his hair. Almost directly after, dinner was called and it honestly felt great to eat with the Thundermans again. We laughed and chatted like we always did before helping each other clean up. Then we gathered on the couch for a movie night. I grabbed my favorite seat which happened to be between the curve of the couch and Max.

Hank slipped a DVD into the player and the lights dimmed as the opening sequence of the disc played. The new version of "Beauty and the Beast" started playing and I clapped excitedly, not having seen it yet.

As we watched, I paid more attention to the movie than with how Max and I interacted with each other. For instance, I didn't recognize that he had put one arm around the back of my part of the couch or how we intertwined our fingers with his other hand. I didn't notice that I slowly began to curl up beside him and Max willingly allowed me to. I didn't notice that both of our rings were practically glowing pink (very happy, warm, affectionate, loving, infatuated, curious) or that Max's was tinted more purple (love, romance, amorous, heat, mischievous, moody, dreamer, sensual)?

All of it was natural and second nature to us.

By the end of the movie, I was wrapped in Max's arms, beginning to fall asleep.

The lights turned on but I didn't dare move and neither did Max. Well, he couldn't. He was already fast asleep. There was murmuring from the other Thundermans and then a blanket was gently placed over Max and I. The lights shut off and I curled further and more comfortably into Max's embrace, allowing myself the luxury of falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

I woke up in Max's bed, my head resting on his chest. I wasn't sure when he had moved us, but I was grateful for it. Sleeping on that couch the whole night would have been hell. I looked up at him as he continued sleeping and I smiled. Being single was great but nothing compares to waking up next to your best friend.

Max began to wake after a few minuets. His eyes fluttered open and he smirked down at me. "Some people might call that creepy." He was talking about me looking at him. 

"Yeah, well screw the people." I said and looked into his dark chocolate irises.

Max muttered something underneath his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I smirked, wanting an answer.

"I said that I'd rather have you screw me," he said much louder.

I laughed and pressed my forehead to his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I was about to bring up Allison but thought better of it and kept it to myself. Just like Max who was keeping me here.

"I missed this," he murmured.

I smiled and looked up at him. "Missed what?"

He grinned and kissed my head. "You in my arms. You in general. You're so much a part of me, Macy, sometimes it hurts not to be with you."

I smiled. "I miss you too, Max. But I'm happy right now, and that's all I want to be right now."

He smiled down at me. "I'm glad you're happy, Mace. I really, truly am. It's all I ever wanted for you."

I pulled his arms tighter around me. "Well now you know that I am."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sooooo... ThunderWonder, right?! (I didn't know what else to call them. Plus, they're nerds so I'm like lolol. If you have suggestions, leave them in the comments!) I'm sure you're all eager to know more about Max and Macy... as you can see, they're in a bit of a compromising situation right now. Well you'll have to wait until next update! For now, enjoy this kind of friendship-y chapter.
> 
> xoxo  
> Alex ➵


	19. Summer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy and Link are working as Hiddenville Public Pool lifeguards and Phoebe and max stop by to visit!

**Chapter 19**

Summer vacation began as everything I needed and more. I got a job lifeguarding at one of Hiddenville's public pools that paid fifteen dollars an hour, Max and I were on good terms again, my brother was home, and Link was lifeguarding with me. We also  _always_ had the same shifts so we screwed around a lot and messed with our co-workers. I'm pretty sure they thought we were dating.

The Thunder Twins showed up during Link and I's early shift one day and I waved excitedly across the pool at them. Max smirked and waved back, nearly tripping over some lady who was tanning. I laughed and caught Link's eye. He turned to see Max and Phoebe and waved to the both of them, Phoebe blowing him a kiss across the pool.

I kept watching the pool as Phoebe and Max got settled in some chairs and waited for Link and I to get off deck. The next two guards came up and switched with Link and I.

"Race you!" I yelled across the pool and sped over to Max and Phoebe as fast as I could.

Link, with his long legs, beat me there and kissed his girlfriend hello. Max and I both grimaced at the sight and looked away.

"When do you have to go up next?" Max asked.

I shrugged. "Not for another few hours. We have so many guards here today, it's crazy. You wanna hop in?"

Max nodded and stood up and I walked back to the guard room to change into my bikini. I walked back out with my towel and tossed it on to Max's chair before we headed over to the diving boards together. He got up first, bouncing a few times before flipping off the board and diving in. I laughed and he flipped his hair out of his face as he resurfaced.

"C'mon, Mace! Your turn!" he yelled and I smirked.

"Prepared to be amazed, Thunderman!" I yelled back, walking on the board.

I bounced a few times before getting enough momentum and jumped, flipping twice and landing into the pool with a cannonball.

Max applauded loudly and I laughed, swimming over to him.

"Thank you, thank you. I know, I'm awesome." I smirked and he splashed me. I splashed back but used my powers so it was more like a wave crashing on top of him.

Max groaned, pushing his hair out of his face. "Sometimes I forget you have powers and can manipulate the water."

I smirked. "Why do you think I was the fastest swimmer in all of Metroberg?"

Max stared at me. "But they put our powers on hold for sports."

I laughed, "Remember, former devil child here."

We laughed together and swam toward the shallow end so I could actually stand in the pool. We began tossing a ball back and forth, trying to play 'keep it up' to keep ourselves entertained. I smacked the ball across the pool and Max groaned, playfully glaring at me before swimming to get it. I laughed, watching him, and then was suddenly splashed as Phoebe shoved Link into the pool. I turned and saw Phoebe doubling in laughter as Link resurfaced, grabbed her ankle and tugged her in after him. Phoebe's face changed from laughter to a look of surprise as she fell in and I laughed again as she landed in the water.

It suddenly turned into a splash war between the two of them and I swam over to Max, jumping on to his back.

"Keep me away from those two," I said jokingly and gestured to Phoebe and Link.

Max nodded dutifully and held on to my thighs as he swam around the pool aimlessly. I held on tightly, resting my chin on the top of his head.

This. This was what I missed by not being with Max. Max has been and will always be my person. He always knows exactly what I need and how I need it. He understands me more than anyone else does, and usually more than myself. I sighed, my heart aching slightly as I thought of it, aching like it has when I've thought of Max lately.

"Hey Maxy," I whispered and looked down at him.

Max looked up at me with a raised eyebrow that was silently asking the question for him.

I took a deep breath. "Do you still miss me?" I asked quietly, not looking into his eyes.

Max smirked--I could tell by the way he spoke. "Would I wear this friendship ring every day if I didn't?"

Max held up his hand that had the mood ring on his finger. The ring was a purple pink and I sucked in a deep breath through my nose, my mind reeling with possibilities.

"What about Allison?" I asked, my heart sinking to my stomach.

"She dumped me over text message last week."

My eyes widened. "Max! Why didn't you tell me?!"

He shrugged. "I didn't think it was too important considering Phoebe helped me get over it quickly."

I shook my head. "You still could have told me, I would have helped too."

Max shook his head. "Mace, I'm okay with it because my heart doesn't belong to her, and quite frankly, it never did."

My heart soared and I looked at him with so much love, it could have been seen miles away. "I know I said I was happy being single..." I said, whispering slightly. "But I can't be single anymore, Max. I miss you so much that my heart literally aches when I think about you. Being single is great, yeah, but being with you is so much better."

Max chuckled and released me to swing me in front of him, holding my thighs so that I was straddling him now. "I want to be with you too," he whispered.

I smirked. "Maximus Octavius Thunderman, will you be my boyfriend and partner in crime?"

Max chuckled. "Mackenzie Anne Wonder, yes I will."

He leaned in and I closed the gap, pressing my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Max moved his hands up further on my thighs. I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, Max certainly not objecting to the kiss.

A whistle was blown from the side of the deck and we pulled away from each other to see Link standing with a whistle in his hand.

"No kissing my cousin!" Link yelled at Max and we both laughed. I flipped Link off and he pretended to be shocked and hurt, clutching his heart and falling into the pool. I laughed again, finding his antics stupid but amusing.

Link resurfaced and swam over to us, immediately turning on Max.

"If you hurt her, I will have your head on a spear. Do you understand me?"

Max nodded with a smirk sprawled lazily across his lips. "Yeah, Link. I don't want to lose her again anyway so you won't have any issues with me except for family parties."

I laughed and rested my head on Max's shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. I just loved him so much and I didn't need a mood ring to tell me that.


	20. Summer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Macy work at Hiddenville's public pool during the summer. They fool around on their own but when Max and Phoebe visit? It's a little bit more fun.

Summer!

Summer vacation began as everything I needed and more. I got a job lifeguarding at one of Hiddenville's public pools that paid fifteen dollars an hour, Max and I were on good terms again, my brother was home, and Link was lifeguarding with me. We also  _always_ had the same shifts so we screwed around a lot and messed with our co-workers. I'm pretty sure they thought we were dating.

The Thunder Twins showed up during Link and I's early shift one day and I waved excitedly across the pool at them. Max smirked and waved back, nearly tripping over some lady who was tanning. I laughed and caught Link's eye. He turned to see Max and Phoebe and waved to the both of them, Phoebe blowing him a kiss across the pool.

I kept watching the pool as Phoebe and Max got settled in some chairs and waited for Link and I to get off deck. The next two guards came up and switched with Link and I.

"Race you!" I yelled across the pool and sped over to Max and Phoebe as fast as I could.

Link, with his long legs, beat me there and kissed his girlfriend hello. Max and I both grimaced at the sight and looked away.

"When do you have to go up next?" Max asked.

I shrugged. "Not for another few hours. We have so many guards here today, it's crazy. You wanna hop in?"

Max nodded and stood up and I walked back to the guard room to change into my bikini. I walked back out with my towel and tossed it on to Max's chair before we headed over to the diving boards together. He got up first, bouncing a few times before flipping off the board and diving in. I laughed and he flipped his hair out of his face as he resurfaced.

"C'mon, Mace! Your turn!" he yelled and I smirked.

"Prepared to be amazed, Thunderman!" I yelled back, walking on the board.

I bounced a few times before getting enough momentum and jumped, flipping twice and landing into the pool with a cannonball.

Max applauded loudly and I laughed, swimming over to him.

"Thank you, thank you. I know, I'm awesome." I smirked and he splashed me. I splashed back but used my powers so it was more like a wave crashing on top of him.

Max groaned, pushing his hair out of his face. "Sometimes I forget you have powers and can manipulate the water."

I smirked. "Why do you think I was the fastest swimmer in all of Metroberg?"

Max stared at me. "But they put our powers on hold for sports."

I laughed, "Remember, former devil child here."

We laughed together and swam toward the shallow end so I could actually stand in the pool. We began tossing a ball back and forth, trying to play 'keep it up' to keep ourselves entertained. I smacked the ball across the pool and Max groaned, playfully glaring at me before swimming to get it. I laughed, watching him, and then was suddenly splashed as Phoebe shoved Link into the pool. I turned and saw Phoebe doubling in laughter as Link resurfaced, grabbed her ankle and tugged her in after him. Phoebe's face changed from laughter to a look of surprise as she fell in and I laughed again as she landed in the water.

It suddenly turned into a splash war between the two of them and I swam over to Max, jumping on to his back.

"Keep me away from those two," I said jokingly and gestured to Phoebe and Link.

Max nodded dutifully and held on to my thighs as he swam around the pool aimlessly. I held on tightly, resting my chin on the top of his head.

This. This was what I missed by not being with Max. Max has been and will always be my person. He always knows exactly what I need and how I need it. He understands me more than anyone else does, and usually more than myself. I sighed, my heart aching slightly as I thought of it, aching like it has when I've thought of Max lately.

"Hey Maxy," I whispered and looked down at him.

Max looked up at me with a raised eyebrow that was silently asking the question for him.

I took a deep breath. "Do you still miss me?" I asked quietly, not looking into his eyes.

Max smirked--I could tell by the way he spoke. "Would I wear this friendship ring every day if I didn't?"

Max held up his hand that had the mood ring on his finger. The ring was a purple pink and I sucked in a deep breath through my nose, my mind reeling with possibilities.

"What about Allison?" I asked, my heart sinking to my stomach.

"She dumped me over text message last week."

My eyes widened. "Max! Why didn't you tell me?!"

He shrugged. "I didn't think it was too important considering Phoebe helped me get over it quickly."

I shook my head. "You still could have told me, I would have helped too."

Max shook his head. "Mace, I'm okay with it because my heart doesn't belong to her, and quite frankly, it never did."

My heart soared and I looked at him with so much love, it could have been seen miles away. "I know I said I was happy being single..." I said, whispering slightly. "But I can't be single anymore, Max. I miss you so much that my heart literally aches when I think about you. Being single is great, yeah, but being with you is so much better."

Max chuckled and released me to swing me in front of him, holding my thighs so that I was straddling him now. "I want to be with you too," he whispered.

I smirked. "Maximus Octavius Thunderman, will you be my boyfriend and partner in crime?"

Max chuckled. "Mackenzie Anne Wonder, yes I will."

He leaned in and I closed the gap, pressing my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Max moved his hands up further on my thighs. I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, Max certainly not objecting to the kiss.

A whistle was blown from the side of the deck and we pulled away from each other to see Link standing with a whistle in his hand.

"No kissing my cousin!" Link yelled at Max and we both laughed. I flipped Link off and he pretended to be shocked and hurt, clutching his heart and falling into the pool. I laughed again, finding his antics stupid but amusing.

Link resurfaced and swam over to us, immediately turning on Max.

"If you hurt her, I will have your head on a spear. Do you understand me?"

Max nodded with a smirk sprawled lazily across his lips. "Yeah, Link. I don't want to lose her again anyway so you won't have any issues with me except for family parties."

I laughed and rested my head on Max's shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. I just loved him so much and I didn't need a mood ring to tell me that.


End file.
